The Civil and The Sacred
by Lady Kagewaki
Summary: After the 1000 Year Blood War with the Quincies, Byakuya needs to continue on as the head of his family. The destruction has placed the Kuchikis and other noble families close to bankruptcy. He marries a very wealthy foreign girl from the far-flung corner of Soul Society. But are language and culture the real challenges that lay ahead for the couple?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1  
** Byakuya Kuchiki gazed at the wide violet eyes of his late wife Hisana in her portrait. The afternoon sun shadowed Byakuya's angular features and got into his sharp grey eyes. His thick black lashes did nothing to block the intensity of the setting sun. Her portrait sat peacefully in the shrine which was meticulously maintained in her honor. He bowed, said "I'm so sorry" _._ He then stood, closed the doors, and pressed his grief deep down into his heart.

It had all happened so suddenly. So quickly the fortunes of the nobles had reversed, and their coffers had emptied. After the invasion of the Quincies rebuilding the personal estates of the nobles had left the families bankrupt. It would take years before the fields that produced the rice which gave the Kuchikis their independent wealth would recover. They would eventually recover but over the years of reconstruction the fields had to be cleared, repaired, and lay fallow. The Kuchikis were on the brink of collapse and without the support of the Soul King they were close to the end of their reserves. If they didn't have an influx of cash soon the great and powerful Kuchikis would go completely broke, and some would starve. History would be lost. Byakuya would shoulder the blame. He would go down in history as the last and branded the most incompetent Kuchiki family leader.

Byakuya left his late wife's shrine to finish his evening routine and settled at his desk where he would record his daily log. He wore his black shihakusho, and white captain's cloak. His old kenseikan rested comfortably on his head. He sat there, holding his pen, staring at a blank journal page. His stomach growled, and it snapped him out of his self-pitying spiral.

His head cleric called from the hall. "Byakuya-sama"

"Ah" replied the young family's head. He was eager to get away from having to log yet another day's details about his failures and disappointments. He turned away from the desk and back towards the door where his cleric entered. The elderly man was similar in looks to his grandfather in face, but his posture was that of a man who spent his life bowing. He entered, slowly took a seat while Byakuya patiently waited for his family's most loyal retainer to become settled and comfortable.

"Byakuya-sama" he started "I bring bad news, but also good news. An opportunity. Which would you prefer to hear first?"

Byakuya said "I'll take the bad first then."

The old man nodded. "Yes, of course m'lord. We have three months left before there is no money, four before all the rice in storage is gone completely."

Byakuya closed his eyes and dropped his chin. His brow was furrowed. The cleric knew the young man before him was not only under social pressure, but the cleric knew his heart. He had served Byakuya's grandfather and father before him. He knew of Byakuya's continued heartaches and was pained each time he had to update him on the estate troubles.

Byakuya cleared his throat and opened his eyes. He said, "Is this adding my personal captain's salary to the coffers?"

"Yes, sire" the old man half-bowed acknowledging Byakuya's personal contributions.

"Can we sell the lands?" he asked.

"Sire, I hate to remind you, no one has money here to buy them, and secondly even those that do don't want them. 10 years has been a long time to wait and they don't have faith that anything will grow. Especially if they have to wait an additional season for the harvest."

Byakuya's chest heaved with a long sigh. "We cannot grow, we cannot sell, but I cannot allow my retainers, my people, my family, to go without, nor to burden them with the shame in our decline."

"They don't have to sire" said the cleric.

Byakuya became alert. "The good news?"

"Yes, sire. I'm cautiously optimistic. A family from the west, beyond the districts, has heard of the troubles here and has an interest in establishing a connection."

The raising of Byakuya's lower lids silently expressed his apprehension and the sheer horror of the possibilities. "From the west? Beyond the districts? You mean…barbarians?"

"Well, eh" the cleric hesitated and continued with obvious caution. "Yes, sire. While they are culturally, erhm, let's say lacking, their technology and wealth has grown considerably. It is garish to state numbers, but they could easily buy the entire Kuchiki estate ten times over and have plenty left to live on comfortably.

Byakuya crossed his arms into his sleeves, but he struggled to not wince and failed. "The connection…as in an investment?" he asked hopefully.

The cleric tried to soften the truth of the answer with a smile. "Of sorts. It would not be a loan."

Byakuya's head dropped again. "A marriage."

"Yes, milord."

"I-" Byakuya stopped himself form dismissing the idea. "Who do they plan to…" Byakuya shook his head knowing full well what the arrangement would be.

"They would send their eldest daughter, their eldest child with a large dowry and a yearly allowance thereafter."

Byakuya tried to find a way out, but had a difficult time finding the words. He swallowed hard. "Well the…" his chin came up as though he smelled something unpleasant "send her to…" he shook his head side to side knowing the plan, but refusing to accept it "l…for you to marry?"

The cleric laughed heartily. "Sire, I think my two wives would be very jealous."

Byakuya saw no humor in the situation

"Come now, sire. You are a young man still. You cannot mourn forever…"

Byakuya nodded slowly, looking away. He felt himself sinking deeper into despair. The retainer said "You have the chance, sire, to secure the family, secure our security, and to preserve history. My first wife was not a love match, but matched we were. My second, again was for duty, and I am not lying when I say I am a better man for both of them."

Byakuya crossed his arms. "Neither were barbarians from the Far Side."

"Sire, please think of your duty" he pleaded.

"Is there…" clear that there was not any other option Byakuya finished"…there is no other option. I will…consider."

"Sire, the girl is apparently very popular and quite a catch to her peers. Her family's wealth is nothing like we have ever seen in Soul Society." He pulled a photograph of the girl from his sleeve and placed it between them. "They know you are a noble of lineage and character. And her father rather appreciates your military service and…"

Byakuya's eyes jumped up to the old man "What?" he was confused, but curious how his reputation had spread so far.

"The…eh…nature of your first marriage."

Byakuya blinked and sat up a bit straighter. Marriage had not been a high priority topic for them because while Hisana was well beloved by all who met her, she was, in the end, a stain on the Kuchiki honor and branded Byakuya as a less than desirable match for many of the other aristocratic and noble houses. He was branded as selfish for putting his own desires before his family, and stubborn for refusing to listen to his advisors, and reckless for ignoring tradition and his parent's wishes.

Byakuya did not disagree with this assessment, but he felt the love he had built with Hisana was well worth it. So, when a foreigner admired his recklessness, he felt questionable about them welcoming that behavior. But, again, his options were limited. He looked at the picture of the girl, a mere teen by the looks of it and said, "You have this photo, and a bio?"

"I do" replied the advisor.

"You have arranged everything already" confirmed Byakuya knowing, and dreading, that it was going to move very quickly once he gave his consent.

"Not everything, Byakuya-sama. We all await your agreement." Byakuya quietly considered, gazing at the photo which lay ajar just within his reach. "How much is the allowance?"

"The dowry is 35million Soul Dollars, and then the allowance will be S$10million thereafter, per month."

This took his breath away and he looked at his advisor with his mouth agape. "Soul Dollars?"

"Yes, sire. Based on precious metals, sire."

Byakuya's eyes involuntarily widened further. "What?" he asked, not aware that much money even existed in Soul Society. The family had been wealthy over time because of different reasons, but never had anyone in his line ever, dead or alive, who brought that kind of security. "That type of wealth would care for the Kuchiki line forever."

"Yes, sire. With a few conservative investments it could last many millennia. A Kuchiki fortune. A Kuchiki Byakuya fortune" he smiled.

"For a mere daughter?" asked Byakuya now suspicious. He looked at the photo again. There was no question of what the head of the Kuchiki clan had to do.

"Yes, sire. It is a mere pittance to them."

Byakuya's heart went cold. "Are there stipulations regarding the receipt of this fortune?"

"None of which should be difficult to accommodate. The money is to ensure her comfort and maintenance of her standard of living."

"And…" the next question was delicate but Byakuya had to know. "And any expectation of…" he looked up at the ceiling losing his patience with the situation, with his poor luck, with hard decisions. "…progeny? Are we expected to have children?"

"There was no specific mention of it in the paperwork, regarding children per say, but it does stipulate that if she does not…uhm…fulfill her wifely duties you can return her home. But the money goes with her."

"Mmn" he said understanding.

"But…sire…the marriage must be consummated. Or else, by their custom it is not a true marriage."

Byakuya dug his arms deeper into his sleeves, uncomfortable with the situation with a multitude of reasons. "Millions" said Byakuya "A barbarian." He shook his head. "I will have sold out to greed. I cannot stain my hon-"

"It is not greed to house your family and provide for everyone on your lands. To secure the safety of your realm. This is a traditional practice, even for our own people. Think of the implications of this on the Kuchiki army. What it might do for the level of poverty which plagues the countryside. All of these problems will go away, almost overnight when this girl arrives. It is not greed. It is in everyone's best interests."

The cleric nudged the picture. "Considering the situation sire, this isn't the worst you could do." He gestured to the photo and said, "It wouldn't be such a terrible task" and chuckled.

Byakuya reluctantly picked up the photo of the girl. She was fair skinned, but rosy cheeked. Her dark blonde hair was shining, but done in a ridiculous pile of curls, the style of which he had never seen. She sat holding a lacy parasol and was wearing a very strange ostentatious dress. He had seen dresses from the living world, but this dress was absurd in its enormous full skirt and layers of ruffle and lace. Her waist appeared impossibly small and was emphasized by a wide pink ribbon. He did allow his eyes to drift to her pert breasts and silently admired their fullness and shape. "What is she wearing? Hardly indicative of a sophisticated lady. This is not he silhouette of nobility."

"She can learn fashion. She'll learn" said the cleric with the shake of his head.

Byakuya dropped the photo and resigned himself to the task ahead. "Fine. If it solves all our problems I agree to the match."

Byakuya immediately got up and walked away, relieved of his burdens, large and small, but angry at the personal obligation he now had to take on. The shoji opened in front of him and the cleric called out to him "Don't you want to know her name, sire?"

Byakuya stopped and sighed. He turned to look at the cleric. The cleric's accent made it difficult to say her name. "Melody Sullivan."

Byakuya shook his head "Even her name doesn't fit here."

Melody Sullivan sat in her family's richly appointed horse drawn carriage riding to meet her new husband. The carriage was black wood with gold filigree accents. The doors had small paned windows through which the passengers could view the passing world. Melody was exhausted because the ride had taken so long but found energy from her curiosity. She was fascinated by the change in architecture and the look of all the people and fashion. She leaned back into the tufted maroon interior, gazing out the window at women and men wearing the local traditional clothing.

"Nenny?" she asked her long time nanny, by name.

"Yes, mein child?" responded her husky long-time caretaker, gently, half asleep.

"What were the clothes called again?" asked Melody in her lilting western accent. Her eyelids were low, but her eyes darted to every person they passed and took in the colors and fabrics they wore.

"I don't know. You're the one learning that language" said the nanny, closing her eyes fully. Her accent a regional and rustic give away of the small village she was raised in.

Melody squinted in thought "Ki-moe-noe!" she exclaimed and she hopped to another to issue which weighed on her mind. "I wish mother could've been here."

"She's coming little one. You know she vas feeling sick and needed to delay her departure. Your father and mother will be delayed, that's all" reassured the sleepy nanny.

"I'm nervous, Nenny" she whispered.

"What's that, child?" asked the nanny, opening her eyes.

"Oh! Nothing" she nodded. Then they entered the white stone of the Seireitei and she noted the cleanliness and the overwhelming number of black clad men and women she saw. The black kimono of the Shinigami appeared to be a bad omen to her. "Nenny, I think they're all the Shinigami. All that black is…a bit…dour, no? Not like our white clad Guardian Angels."

"Mmhm" she said with the same lilt and emphasis as Melody. Nenny nodded her very round, chubby pale face. Nenny shifted in her seat and said "You know the Shinigami are similar to our Guardian Angels in function, right? They are the souls with natural powers to protect and defend the rest of us. Though the hierarchy here is a bit different and they seem to have more trouble with invaders." She pushed her bright blonde curls back under her bonnet and unconsciously touched her ruddy cheeks.

Melody made eye contact with one fellow in the street with bright orange hair, brown eyes, and a large nasty sword wrapped up on his back. "Oh, he looks formidable" she mumbled. She sat back and nodded off on the last leg of the trip as she saw nothing but white stone. She woke to Nenny gently tapping her bare elbow "Child, we're here."

Melody smoothed out her curls, affixed her large woven sun hat and pinched her cheeks. She glanced out the window and saw her future husband standing among a line of other eastern people. She knew which one was Byakuya because she was told what his age was, but otherwise she assumed it was him because of how he held himself. "He is one severe lookin' young man, but handsome" said Melody to Nenny. "Hair like a raven, skin like buttahmilk. Very elegant. Lawd Nenny, he is fiercely handsome."

"Mmhm, sure is" said Nenny. She smiled, proud of the girl who had been like a daughter to her. "He's fierce alright. I hear he's a captain, which is like a general in our army. Powerful. Handsome. Well respected, a bit of a romantic. He's just right for my little buttercup"

To Byakuya's left was the elderly cleric wearing a long-sleeved cloak over a black haori and grey hakama. Byakuya wore the same but had a gold chain with dangling gold bars. To Byakuya's right was a petite woman with large violet eyes, a short black bob haircut, and a black kimono with subtle lavender flowers and white piping. To her right was an intimidating man standing at attention. He had a shock of fiery red hair pulled back in an unruly ponytail. Melody noted, from a distance, he had elaborately tattooed eyebrows that ran up under a bandana which was tied around his forehead.

She had heard the people of the east looked different but didn't know what rumor was and what was true. "Oh, Nenny, that's him, isn't it? Not the red haired fella? It is the black-haired man, right? The other one looks just savage."

"Yes, child" said Nenny as she straightened and fluffed the yellow and gold ruffles of Melody's skirt before she exited the carriage. The dress nearly filled the carriage.

Then the door opened abruptly. The footman held Melody's hand and she took a few cautious steps out of the carriage towards her new life.

Byakuya's family and advisors all stood in order shoulder to shoulder in greeting, all in formal clothing to mark the occasion. The group watched as the door of the ornate wooden horse drawn carriage opened and a wave of golden yellow and white ruffles poured out.

Byakuya glanced at the cleric with alarm at the enormous flashy style of her dress. The cleric smirked, but it was hidden behind his thick grey mustache. Byakuya's adopted sister Rukia and brother in law, Renji Abarai, both looked on incredulous at the pile of ornate fabric topped off with a wide brimmed straw hat that was approaching Byakuya. Rukia was overjoyed, Renji was a bit horrified. The large round hat blocked their view of the new girl's face.

A big boned, servant followed her out of the carriage in a highly starched grey cotton dress with a white apron. She was buxom and blonde. She was very matronly and immediately got to work fluffing and straightening the pile of ruffles. The girl wore a tight bodice with a sheer neck, but her arms were bare. In the courts of nobles in the Seireitei this was considered very vulgar. She wore matching sheer gloves which tied with tiny delicate ribbons at her wrists and matched larger versions of the same ribbon and lace which tumbled down over the wide rim of her sunhat.

Melody floated up to Byakuya and curtsied deeply, her ostentatious dress pooling around her. Rukia's eyes lit up with adoration at the sight due to her love of all things cute. It was foreign, but the charm and colors appealed greatly to her. Renji didn't quite know what to think of this strange foreign dress. The fabrics were unfamiliar and the amount necessary was astounding.

When the small fair girl reached the lowest point of her curtsy she spoke in her language, but it was an unfamiliar language known as the Civil Tongue and the words drawled out of her mouth sounding strange and unintelligible to the regal family. She whispered to herself "Umm…Heeereyegoe…" Then she attempted something in the tongue most commonly used in the Seireitei also known as the Sacred Tongue. "Haj-ee-may-mah-sheetah. Yo…um" she stumbled on her syllables "…yo roh shiku onay, gai, shimass!" Please with her efforts she then spoke in the Civil Tongue even though it was unintelligible to her new family "Immelody, lawdbyakuya."

Byakuya did not know how to react. He was so overcome with what her dress represented. Excess, vulgarity, and foreign blood about to come into his court. Her native language was so strange and unrhythmic to his ears. Byakuya looked down at her round face and admitted she was pleasant looking. He assumed he understood most of what she meant due to a lifetime of conditioning in etiquette and replied "Likewise" in his proud Sacred Tongue.

Her eyes darted around. "I'msawry" she said "Idoneunderstand—Uh, wah-kari-maah-sen."

He closed his eyes to retreat into his thoughts as he often did and ticked through his options. Before Byakuya could decide how to reply, a second carriage came racing up. He opened his eyes in time to see the door flung open and wiry white man with short brown hair, slicked back, and round spectacles in a brown three piece suit jumped out.

Byakuya assumed it was Melody's parents who were also supposed to be joining their daughter through the ceremony at the temple, however, no one outside of the slim man with spectacles in strange dress came out of the carriage. The vehicle itself appeared not to be as high status as Miss Melody's carriage as it was not gilded nor as fussy in design.

Renji threw an eye at Byakuya for a bit of direction and the captain signaled that all was well. As captain and vice-captain they had grown close and able to read each other well. Rukia watched her husband and brother exchange the look and relaxed.

The family and advisors silently stood by taking in this strange young lady and her odd companions and their foreign possessions. They all waited for Byakuya's direction, but he just watched, and waited. Something wasn't right. The man in brown was a bit harried. The experienced Shinigami captain could see the slender man was learned, but nervous. He was happy to see Melody-san but showed fear in his eyes. _He carries bad news_ thought Byakuya. _I will wait for him to give it to Melody. It must be that her parents are not coming or will be delayed further. He must be an advisor of some sort._

Melody stood up from her curtsey and watched her language tutor emerge from his carriage. She was not expecting the man but sighed with relief. She exclaimed "Oh Mistah Kennedy, it is about time! I neahly made a complete fool of m'self just now! I am so glad you are here. I need some guidance! I have a lot to learn about these people! You, sir, should be very helpful in this pursuit!"

Melody only teased the eccentric man, but she was glad to see him. Mr. Kennedy was dressed in a complicated three-piece suit which he tried to straighten after his hasty entrance. "Apologies, Miss Sullivan. We got caught up in some difficulty" he explained to her.

"I noticed. Back outside the gate. You were at the message station? I didn't think you were coming this far! I thought you were turning off at Soul's End to head home to your extended family for the summer."

"Yes, Miss Melody. I, well…" he looked over at the group and said, "Oh dear." He looked back at Melody and first explained "You need to cover your arms. It's like showing your cleavage here" he whispered.

Her eyes went wide and quickly swept the arms of everyone present and immediately brought her shawl down to cover her arms. She blushed deeply. "I haven't been here five minutes and I've already offended everyone!"

Mr. Kennedy tried to change the subject as Nenny tied Miss Melody's shawl around her shoulders, covering the length of her arms. He said "Why don't we try introductions?"

Melody looked down at her gloved hands and said "I tried…" Nenny gave a last tug and tuck to the ribbon accented crocheted shawl.

Meldoy's posture told him she did not do great. "It's alright Miss Melody" he said encouraging her as usual "it is a different language than you're used to and to think you've never even heard a native until today!"

She looked up through her brow in a way that made her round eyes appear even larger. "I think my accent needs some work. I said the thing, and the magic word thing you mentioned, but…" she pursed her lips and nodded no. She glanced towards Byakuya and his stern face was all that her tutor needed to see. "I think I'm just embarassin' myself."

Mr. Kennedy approached with a smile and to Byakuya's surprise bowed and spoke the Sacred Tongue fluently. "It is a pleasure to meet you Kuchiki-sama. This is Melody Sullivan" he gestured to the girl in ruffles who half curtsied. "I am Melody's language tutor. I have not had enough time to prepare her thoroughly, but she is a quick study and I feel she will learn and adjust quickly. She has studied a good bit to learn about your language and other customs, but she has not had any exposure directly to a native speaker. Also," he shrugged with a crooked smile "old habits are hard to break."

The cleric nodded and smiled trying to encourage all the good things about Melody outside of her immense wealth.

Byakuya nodded, feigning interest. "You have a good command of the Sacred Tongue."

"Yes, thank you" He looked over to Miss Melody who was straightening her skirt. "I have been her tutor for her entire life. She knows several other languages and dialects should you have need of them in your diplomatic dealings. I have instructed her thoroughly in history, arts, music, and a variety of sciences and mathematics. As the daughter of such a successful businessman it was to everyone's best interest for her to have a strong grasp of finance and economics."

Byakuya's eyes flicked over to Melody and he eyed her from top to bottom and back up again. "She should do well to run my household then. It can be a bit of a complicated task."

The cleric next to Byakuya nodded with a smile and said "I noticed that in her bio and I concur with Byakuya-sama. She has a great deal of skills and talents to share with our household."

Mr. Kennedy looked at the cleric and realized "Hello, you must be Fujiwara-dono!"

The cleric nodded, and the two gentlemen bowed. "It is quite an honor to meet you in person, sir" said Mr. Kennedy and the cleric, to Mr. Kennedy's surprised outstretched a hand for a shake. The men smiled, very glad they could have a small cultural exchange. They had been the two to correspond to arrange the marriage and they were finally meeting in person.

Melody watched the gentlemen converse and was impressed yet again at Mr. Kennedy's mastery of language. _It was always the subject he was most excited about teaching. I'm glad he's had the chance to use it. I have a long way to go in my own learning._

The young lady glanced over to her carriage and noticed a lack of baggage on the roof. _I thought I had packed my dresses and underthings along with my other possessions. Where are they? Did they bring them inside already?_ She looked over to Mr. Kennedy's carriage and noted his luggage was still on top. Melody felt something was amiss. Her parents were not to arrive for another day, but she should have her dresses. _Why are they not here?_ She began to feel very uncomfortable and very nervous.

Her eyes began to dart around, from the stern looking man she was to marry, to the friendly looking others who were there, back to Nenny, down at her dress, up to the carriage and back to Nenny. As the men continued their conversation Melody asked "Nenny?" asked Melody "Where are all my dresses?" she looked at Kennedy and back at Nenny.

Nenny gently explained "I'm sorry child. I thought it best to wait until we were here to tell you."

Melody did her best to compose herself and smiled, but her strained voice belied her clam demeanor "And what, pray tell, do you need to tell me?"

"Mr. Kennedy said, dresses, Miss Sullivan, won't be so practical. You will be expected to wear dose kimono things as the lady of the home. You will be a Kuchiki, not a Sullivan."

Meldoy's face fell. Her eyes went wide. She glanced over at Rukia wearing the black kimono with the purple and cream flowers. Melody's face drained of color. Enough so Nenny touched her elbow "Miss Melly, Are you alright, mein child?"

Melody swallowed and nodded. "Of course." _I am basically going to be wearing robes for the rest of my life? This can't be. This cannot be at all! This won't due!_ She looked at Nenny and said "There must be some kind of compromise, no? I can't wear that" she chuckled. "I mean, it just isn't decent for a lady to not wear proper dresses."

Nenny shook her head and said "Child, that's what's proper here. You're going to have to get used to it. What their ladies wear is different from what our ladies wear."

Rukia noted Melody looked very upset but swallowed whatever troubles she had and continued talking to her servants. _This girl looks very upset. I wonder what all the commotion is about. I would love to approach to welcome her, but Nii-sama should really be the first to do so. I have been part of the family for many years now, but I still don't know all the etiquette. I need to wait and take his lead._ She eyed the layers and layers of Melody's dress and she couldn't help but feel a wide grin spread across her face. "Renji," she said "That dress is AMAZING!" her eyes went wide with adoration and she clasped her hands in front of her chest.

"Too much…" he grumbled. "Just…what is all that?"

"Oh, but it's just wonderful!" said Rukia, ignoring her family's rejection of foreign dress.

Melody overhead the family chatting and noted Rukia's positive expression. Melody wanted to say hello, and find out who all of them were, but she had a priority to sort out. She cleared her throat and approached Mr. Kennedy and her fiancé. The sound of the dress approaching caught the gentlemen's attention. They ceased their conversation, and all looked at Melody as she approached. She tried her Sacred Tongue again in an attempt to be polite "Sue-mee-mah-sen, ev'rybody" she nodded. She looked at Mr. Kennedy with a sweet smile. "Mistah Kennedy, did you see my parents on the way?"

"Oh, about that" he said "Actually that's why I'm here…" He looked back to Melody's hosts and excused himself.

He walked a few paces away with her on his arm, as gentlemen from far off were expected to do.

Byakuya's brow furrowed at this man touching his fiancé. He snapped at his advisor "Look how free she is with her body. Showing off her arms, allowing whatever man is around to hold her close to him."

Cleric Fujiwara chuckled. "It is perfectly polite custom where she is" he explained. "Look at that contraption she is wearing. Nothing is going to just slip off. It's perfectly alright. He has known her for her entire life. They are not unfamiliar."

Byakuya relaxed and said "It is shameful. I hope you are right" and he took a deep breath. "I am concerned about the dress though. Her mother is to arrive tomorrow."

"What is the concern, Byakuya-sama?" asked Fujiwara.

"My estate is large, but is it large enough for twice as many ruffles?"

Fujiwara laughed.

After a polite distance was between them and their hosts, Mr. Kennedy handed a letter to Melody and then walked back over to the Kuchiki's who explained the contents of the letter. "Kuchiki-sama, my sincerest apologies for the commotion. It appears that her parents will not be able to visit. At first we thought Mr. Sullivan was only a little ill, but it has come to light she is with child so she cannot make that journey safely. In addition, Mr. Sullivan is facing an illness of his own."

Melody gasped as she came to the end of the letter. "Mama, Daddy…" she said breathlessly. Everyone's eyes went to her. She felt the attention on her and took a deep breath. As Mr. Kennedy explained the contents Melody had brought her hand to her mouth then dropped it into the folds of her dress. It was not obvious to her observers that she clenched her ruffles.

"Miss Melly?" prodded Nenny.

Melody replied in a controlled but disappointed voice. "It seems mother is in no condition to travel and father's gout is acting up. Neither are coming."

"Oh dear, oh child , and your sisters?" said Nenny, surprised and saddened for her little buttercup.

Mr. Kennedy approached and put a hand on Melody's shoulder "They won't be coming for the ceremony either. Young unmarried ladies traveling this far on their own simply wouldn't be proper." Melody hadn't lifted her chin since she read the letter. Mr. Kennedy put both hands on her shoulders and turned the girl towards him "You can do this, Melody. Learn from your surroundings, remember the things your mother taught you, and observe."

Byakuya bristled at Mr. Kennedy's hands on his future wife. He unconsciously rested a hand on the hilt of his infamous sword Senbonzakura. The subtle clank caught Mr. Kennedy's attention.

The tutor dropped his hands in response. Melody missed the quiet interaction and nodded then he said "Nenny and I will be leaving now."

Melody was coming to her limit with the amount of shock she could handle for the day. Her hands and bottom lip trembled but her eyes did not allow tears to fall. "But who will be my chaperone? Who will give me away?"

Nenny's heart broke seeing little Melody near tears. She had been employed by the Sullivan's a long time and practically raised the girl herself. This was a bitter good bye for her. "Be brave Miss Melly. Be brave, buttercup" she cooed.

Mr. Kennedy said "Technically you're already married. The contracts are all signed. The ceremony is just a cultural experience."

"Don't I get a say? Don't I need to…What about the church, my…But, what about a priest?" asked Melody. Her voice was failing her as she realized she was sold off to the stranger into a foreign land and was going to be separated from her family for a very very long time. "My dress. My white dress…" she gasped. It wasn't really the dress she was talking about. She had imagined her wedding day to be a big affair as her family was very important. She was now marrying nobility, so she assumed the entire county would want to attend. She saw herself in a large white ballroom gown, with fresh flowers in her hair and surrounded by family and (envious) friends. Without her sisters and her parents, she was at a loss. While wealthy and privileged she had not always been so. During their more humble days the Sullivans taught their children to value her family above all else except her Spirit King. She didn't know what to expect if she did not have her family around her.

Byakuya sighed with thinly veiled irritation and the cleric chided him "Have patience, Byakuya-sama. She is saying her goodbyes. She is missing out on saying farewell to her parents. Give her a moment."

The young lord begrudgingly nodded his understanding.

Mr. Kennedy explained "That's not how they worship here, Miss Melody." He smiled trying to raise some optimism. "You'll have your finery. Trust me. Byakuya-sama is the wealthiest man in all of the Seireitei. You will have the finest kimono possible."

"Thank you, Mr. Kennedy, I did not mean to appear ungrateful for the match" she said with well-practiced grace. "I only lament my parents, and all my sisters and brother will not be able…" she found her sadness caught in her throat. "They will not be around to share the joy with me."

Mr. Kennedy could find no words to comfort her. "You have a new family now, Miss Melly. Good luck. Please understand you are being left with very very good people."

 _How do you know?_ she thought, knowing no one knew the Kuchikis. None of the negotiations had been done in person. The negotiations were all written and posted through the mail. Melody nodded and as she did so heard Byakuya sigh. She looked at him and noted that while he was dashing and handsome, and apparently very high class, he was cold.

She was still gazing at her fiancé as Nenny and Mr. Kennedy crawled back into their respective carriages.

The footman handed Melody a satchel she had carried inside the carriage, and a small box with a lock, then whispered his well wishes to her.

Nenny was weeping and could barely wave to Melly as they rode off. Melody Sullivan watched the last of her old life rush off down the white stone street. She felt a small hand on her arm "Nice to meet you, I'm Rukia."

Melody looked at Rukia and despite her pain she smiled. "Nice to meet you, Rukia. I'm Melody. Please bestow your honor on me." She curtsied deeply to Rukia. It was the only thing she knew how to say and could understand with a modicum of confidence.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2  
** Melody approached her husband, curtsied again and looked around and shrugged. She smiled at Byakuya who only turned around and headed back inside. She looked at everyone else who just looked at her. She braved eye contact with the red headed man who gave her a friendly smirk and gestured with the lift of his eyebrows towards a rapidly departing Byakuya to imply she should follow.

She picked up his meaning and skittered after her fiancé in her large dress. She tried to scuttle up next to him to try and charm him, but he was moving faster and did not appear to want company. She peeped "Byakuya-sama?"

He stopped and half looked at her over his shoulder. "Melody-san?"

"Please wait" she managed.

She walked to him smiled flirtatiously as she had been taught but was not met with the charmed smile like she used to receive from the boys of her home county. To his utter astonishment she scooped her arm around his and faced the house, expecting him to walk with her on his arm.

He looked at her wide eyed and incredulous. He looked down at how the yellow ruffles pressed into his space and up against his leg. He looked at her and she saw his face red with pent up anger. She released his arm and stepped back. He stalked off towards the house leaving Melody unsure of what she had done to offend him.

The shocked look on her face drew Rukia to her side. Melody closed her mouth and tried to smile. She was uncertain of what she had done to offend him and was too ashamed to look at Rukia. The others walked on, all eyeing Melody up and down confused about why she would throw herself at Byakuya as she did.

Rukia had keenly observed her with Mr. Kennedy and could see she meant no offense. She had a soft spot in her heart for the girl who had a great deal to learn about her new home and new etiquette. Rukia spoke to her knowing the girl would not understand but hoped to transmit her sympathy. "I love your dress. It's amazing" she smiled.

Melody did not understand but saw Rukia's smile which allowed her to relax and understand her intention. "Don't feel bad. You still need to learn. I'll try to help when I can" said Rukia.

Melody did not understand her words but nodded because she understood her intention. The two girls smiled and walked arm and arm into the house.

***  
Rukia dropped Melody off with a group of servants who gestured for her to enter a bare room. She had read about tatami and about the custom of taking off shoes before entering the home. She walked in her silk stockings across the tatami and into the center of the empty room. She didn't know what she was supposed to do there but nodded to the three ladies who were lined up against the wall. All three bowed deeply, then stood. Melody bowed and greeted the ladies in return.

She said to herself "Well, I guess this is my room. Let's see what we have here." She walked over to the opposite end and opened one of the shoji doors. It opened up onto a beautiful garden. She gasped at its beauty and brought her hand to her heart.

The eldest of the three women approached and knelt down on her knees, opened the door fully then stepped outside and put a pair of zori. The old woman gestured to the shoes as Melody's proper heeled shoes had been left at the front entrance.

Melody stepped into the shoes finding they were comfortable and fit well. She nodded and said "Thank you, very much" to the old woman, and offered her hand to her to help her up.

The woman did not take her help and was able to stand just fine on her own. They smiled to each other and Melody walked out into the garden, her feet disappearing under her hoop dress. She stepped down onto the grass and made her way across to the narrow path that wound into finely manicured flowering trees, shrubs, and flowerbeds. She realized she did not have her parasol and thought _Oh dear, I wonder if I could get one of those paper ones I saw in the drawings. I wonder if that's okay for the wife of a lord…_

Melody smiled to herself. _A lord! Me! Little Melody Sullivan! A true noble lady!_ She came to a small bridge over a picturesque pond full of koi. She recognized them from a book given to her by Mr. Kennedy's called "Culture of the Seireitei".

She gazed at the greedy fish and she thought _They just look like overgrown gold fish. Like my littlest sister Birdy. She had a string of those tiny googly eyed orange fish._ At the thought of her youngest sibling the damn of tears she had been holding in poured forth. She dabbed her eyes with a hanky she kept in a secret pocket in her large skirt. She took a few deep breaths and said out loud "Birdy did always say I should marry a prince. I think this is pretty close."

Melody pulled herself together and while she wanted to explore further down the path in what appeared her own personal garden she decided to retrace her steps and head back to her room. She wanted to meet her ladies, officially.

She returned and they all mimed to each other for the most part. Melody knew how to introduce herself and did so individually. The eldest woman who helped her with her zori was named Haira. She was white haired, slim, and wrinkled, but had a very pleasant gentle smile.

In Melody's mind she had already labeled the two younger women, who were in fact middle aged, Maid 1 and Maid 2. They were obviously sisters, if not twins, were also slim, with pleasant oval faces, crooked teeth and shiny black hair tied back in low buns. Maid 1 was Tina, Maid 2 was Mina.

Tina turned to her right and Mina turned to her left and both returned front with large lacquer boxes. They opened them up and revealed to Melody her very first kimono and obi.

Melody pointed to the boxes and then to herself "Mine?" she managed in the Sacred Tongue.

All three women nodded and smiled enthusiastically.

 _I guess I have to get used to this new way of life_. Melody eyed how neatly her ladies were put together. Not a hair nor thread out of place. Melody nodded and lifted her arms as they did their best to figure out how to get her out of her dress. Melody pointed to the back and pulled on the bow of the big pink ribbon. It fell away and they saw that the skirt and the bodice were separate. All three ladies exchanged surprised looks as they pulled away each layer.

First was the actual skirt and bodice. Under that were two petticoats since it was only spring. Then after the second petticoat was removed it revealed the large bone hoop skirt. The three ladies were shocked, but fascinated, by the elaborate construction of her clothing. After they untied the cage of her hoop skirt they removed a camisole and observed the corset and her abnormally tiny waist underneath. They began to gingerly untie and unhook the corset and were horrified that the Lady Kuchiki would endure such a contraption every day of her life.

Melody grumbled in the Civil Tongue "My waist is just as tiny as that Miss O'Hara. We measured at the last barbeque just before nap time. Both of us 18" on the dot." None of the ladies listened to her as they were all examining the construction of the corset.

Melly was down to her chemise and knee length pantalets. She felt naked and her eyes darted around looking at the unlocked entrances. Haira saw her anxiety and had Tina and Mina immediately draped on Melody's under kimono while Haira expertly slipped away the last layer of Melly's most personal garments. Tina and Mina then wrapped her into two more layers of kimono. Melly accepted the feel of the new clothing, and her new life. She had a bit of padding secured with a silk scarf of some kind, and then her elaborate obi was secured with a beautiful cord with tassels and charms on the end.

A little while later Melody looked at herself in the mirror wearing the pink kimono. It was a soft silk with hand painted sakura splashed across the deep sleeves and hem. Her obi was a fresh bright green and her obiage and obijimae were a deep golden yellow. She half turned and looked at the odd socks which split her toes into two separate compartments. Her three ladies directed her to a tall standing mirror.

"Mr. Kennedy said I wouldn't wear shoes inside..." she mumbled to herself. She knew it was the native dress and by the feel of the fabric knew it was all fine clothing, but Melly felt very vulnerable and naked without the multitude of undergarments and the layers of fabric to which she was accustomed. She turned around and faced the three ladies who helped her dress.

Melody curtsied and noted the flap of fabric along her leg opened up and only then recalled "Oh right" she said and she mumbled to herself. "You all baow here." For some reason she could hear her own drawl with new ears. "Bowin' is gonna take me some time."

The ladies all exchanged looks.

Melody didn't want to waste time trying to mime out what she needed. She just bowed as she remembered seeing Mr. Kennedy do.

The two younger women laughed, and the elderly woman sprung to her feet and rushed over to and spoke rapidly at Melody. The old woman waved her hand around making the young girl flinch. She stood next to Melody and demonstrated the proper bow for a lady. Melody took note that her hands were in a different place than Mr. Kennedy had done and bowed again. The two younger ladies bowed low to the ground in response saying words Melody had yet to understand.

"The lack of proper underwear makes this a bit of a risky undertakin'." She noted her servants did not have ample breasts as she did and feeling them loose under her clothing was a source of insecurity. She crossed her arms across her chest.

Her embarrassment was apparent to the insightful women. They were at a loss, but the old woman nodded knowingly. She pointed to her temple, scratched her chin and let out a long "hmmmm".

Melody was touched that these women were taking her concerns and welfare into such deep concern. She was a stranger in their home and not part of the family yet. They didn't speak the same language, but they were doing everything they could to make her as comfortable as possible. She watched the three older women and thought about all her younger siblings at home and wondered what they were up to and what they might be fussing about.

The elder woman held up a finger in a eureka moment scuttled pout of the room. The two others walked over to her and began to undress her again "Well, what now?" she asked in a lilting whisper.

The eldest woman returned holding what looked like gauze bandages. "Oh, I see" said Melody, a bit disappointed. "Well" she smiled 'Beggahs can't be choosahs' as mama used to say."

Melody was promptly undressed and got over her modesty with these women. As the women wrapped her she saw the distinctive silhouettes of men carrying their swords right outside her room. She was startled that the doors were so thin and shrieked and ineffectively covered herself up.

The men outside stopped, startled at the sound and yelled out to the women inside. They put their hands on the hilts of their swords and the clank terrified little Melody and she shrieked again. The men's voices were very serious and as the two younger women tried to calm Melody the elder woman walked over and slid the door a crack open and calmly talked down the three men outside.

While Haira chatted with the passersby Melody wriggled into her kimono hastily with the rushed assistance of the two younger women. Haira closed the door and said "Ii desu, ii desu, Melody-san."

"I'm not sure what that means, but I'll take it they were not here to kill or ravage me" said Melody.

*******************************************  
Byakuya walked with Renji in silence towards the dining room. Byakuya had invited him to have tea before lunch as they were now brothers. Their relationship had not changed all that much since Renji married Rukia. Byakuya was still the authority figure, but now included Renji in personal rituals. His vice-captain was a good man, and while the Kuchiki clan did not approve of such low born blood, they could not criticize Renji's record. He was an upstanding citizen, who lived all 7 virtues of the vaunted Shinigami class: Justice, bravery, benevolence, veracity, politeness, honor, and loyalty. He struggled with politeness sometimes, but was learning rapidly and there was no doubt his intent was there.

Since Renji had married Rukia, Renji had come to a deeper understanding about his captain. That was in part due to Ichigo Kurosaki's influence, but it would never have happened if not for that orange haired kid from the living world. Renji smirked thinking to himself how well everything had worked out and how he had not seen Ichigo in some time. _I'll see if there's room on the next mission in the real world for us to go. Wow, can't believe it's been that long._

Renji and Byakuya continued down the endless engawa that wrapped around the enormous estate. Renji realized they were going a different route past private rooms. He was part of the family and free to do so, but he realized they were passing Melody's rooms. "Eh…Taicho…should we be, I mean, should I be here…?"

"Where else would you be?" he responded cryptically. Renji had decided perhaps it would be best if he walked two paces behind when he heard a screech come from the room they were passing. His hand instinctively gripped Zabimaru and Byakuya turned towards the door clinching Senbonzakura with a practiced hand.

Haira opened the outside door and said to the gentlemen "I'm not certain what she is screaming over Byakuya-sama, but I can assure you that she is perfectly safe and sound."

She eyed Renji Abarai critically, but understood that even though he sported wild, long, unruly hair, intimidating tribal facial and body tattoos, and no honorable family name, he was Byakuya-sama's Vice Captain and brother-in-law.

Byakuya sighed and said "I trust you, Haira-san, more than any other woman in this house. Please make sure Med...Mer..." He grimaced angrily still struggling with the strange foreign consonants. He exhaled and said "Please make sure my wife makes it to the wedding without incident. As you know it is scheduled for tomorrow. I pray it goes smoothly."

"Of course, Byakuya-sama!" bowed Haira.

The two men relaxed and went on their way. Byakuya was clearly irritated and Renji searched for something nice to say about his fiancé but came up dry. "Eeeh…Taicho…Her…dress was quite…Eh, Rukia really liked it."

Byakuya's eyes darted to Renji, and away to the gardens. "Don't" he said.

Renji exhaled in defeat then muttered "At least she's go strong lungs."

Byakuya chuckled. 

While Renji and Byakuya sat in silence looking out on the gardens, listening to the birds with a cup of tea in their hands, Rukia arrived. She saw her brother and husband sitting, not at the table, but out on the engawa taking in nature. Her heart sighed observing Renji learning to take in the beauty around him. Despite years of living on the manor Renji still had some adjusting to do. Rukia understood because she too had gone through the transition of living in the ghetto, to the clean disciplined area of the Seireitei, then to the manicured luxury of the Kuchiki estate.

It was a dream come true, but Rukia and Renji shared an unspoken survivors guilt. She was further along in her adjusting and acceptance of her good fortune and saw Renji coming along nicely.

She thought she would leave to two men in peace and find Melody and arrive with her.

Rukia walked through the halls, nodding to familiar faces and enjoying the realization that she was well practiced in life as a Kuchiki. _I hope I can help Melody-san adjust smoother than I did._

Rukia came to Melody's door and was about to call out to enter when the door slid open. Melody was stunning. Her new look took Rukia's breath away.

Melody wore her kimono and obi, and her hair had been pulled up and back into a traditional nihongami hair style with wide sides and a large voluminous bun in the back. The combs she wore were appropriate for the next Lady Kuchiki and all the details were in order.

"oh!" said Melody. "Hello, Rukia-san" she managed in Sacred Tongue.

"Hello Melody-san, you look beautiful!" Rukia said, sincerely.

"Thank you, very much!" responded Melody, with better pronunciation than she had since the morning. Rukia gestured for Melody to walk with her and shot an approving wink over her shoulder to the three ladies who prepared Melody.

Melody turned around and said, "Thank you very much, everyone!" then gave her ladies an exuberant thumb up. Among the ladies it was appropriate, but they all secretly hoped Melody would keep calm through the lunch and save the energy for a more appropriate time.

Rukia and Melody arrived for lunch and the gentlemen were already there seated at a square table. To Melly's eyes it appeared they were having a very important conversation which the ladies interrupted. She flashed back to walking in on a meeting her father was having with Mr. Kennedy one afternoon not too long ago. Both men were surprised, and she had the distinct feeling she was not welcome, but her father welcomed her and made a fuss about her arrival like he always did. _"Come in my favorite eldest daughter!"_ he had laughed. Mr. Kennedy had looked a smidge guilty but plastered on a smile for everyone's sake.

 _Little did I know that conversation would lead to this day. To this moment._ She looked at her new family and entered and lowered herself to the table with a respectable amount of grace. "Good evening" she said with her new well practiced pronunciation. Melody looked down at her lap, afraid of meeting her fiancé's gaze.

He said something she couldn't quite make out but heard the word for "beautiful". Melody looked up and shot a hesitant look to Rukia, for some kind of subtle direction. Rukia spoke to her brother taking off some pressure from Melody to respond. She stole a few glances at the red-haired man and wondered if he was some kind of body guard for Byakuya-sama. Body guards don't usually wear such fine clothing, nor sit at the table with their employers. To prevent fidgeting Meoldy clasped her hands on her lap.

Renji caught Melly looking at him and she quickly looked away. He leaned in a bit and in a gruff, but soft voice he said something to her. Rukia quickly spoke up to the man and Melly caught "Renji, she doesn't understand."

"Renji?" Melly asked Rukia.

Everyone realized she had not been formally introduced and Rukia extended a hand to gesture to her husband and said "Renji, Abarai. My husband."

Melly's face lit up she said "I understand." She looked at Renji and in her somewhat broken Japanese said "You're my brother. New brother."

She had such a broad smile, so proud of her limited language skills, Renji didn't want to split hairs and get into the correct words to use for in-laws so he just half smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

Byakuya sighed in irritation and rapidly spoke to Rukia and Renji. Rukia nodded, and gingerly answered her brother.

Melly thought to herself. _Don't worry Byakyya-sama, we all know who is in charge. Does he need the attention on himself? Why is he so impatient? What is he so upset about?_

The food was then served, and everyone's tea was freshened.

Byakuya, Rukia, and Renji all said "Itadakimasu" and began to eat.

Melly exhaled, surprised at their lack of what she considered good manners and clasped her hands, then said a quiet prayer. "Thank you Oh Lord for the bounty with which you have blessed us. Amen."

The other three paused, curious as to what she had just said, then went back to eating. Melly had practiced using chopsticks with Mr. Kennedy and had picked up quickly. She made it through most of the meal with no problems. She did have trouble eating as much rice as she wanted and tried to watch the others and how they were able to get as much on their sticks as she wished she could.

Byakuya noticed her subtle glances and ordered one of the servants to come over. They presented her with a western style flatware set. She would have been grateful except it was made for a child. They were finely made solid silver with elaborate filigree up and down the handles. There was a tiny fork, a tiny spoon, and a small dull knife. She looked at the set, presented in a fine box lined in red velvet. She finished chewing, and gently put down her chopsticks on the tortoise shell rest provided her. "Thank you" she said politely to the servant and he rest the box on the table.

Melody had enough of feeling self-conscious and being made to feel ashamed already. She was trying her best to fit in and her fiancé continued to pour on the insult and impatience. She was a lady, but a lady who would have no more of his superior attitude.

In very controlled anger seethed in her voice making her words calm, precise and sharp like a dagger. It was at a near whisper, but she was heard. "I am not a child" she managed in the Sacred Tongue. Her face became hard and she spoke in the Civil Tongue so no one knew what she was saying exactly, but they knew she wasn't happy. "You lily livered, foreign-weirdo man. You think I'm a child? You're tryin' to demean me in front of everyone? Hm? Well it simply. Won't. Work. Tomorrow I become your wife and you had better get your act togetha because otherwise you will find out real quick why they call us steel magnolias. We heat up red hot when angry and we will burn you through and through mistah!" Melody was flustered, her cheaks were red and she couldn't control the feelings she was having. She stood, smoothly as she had been taught said "Excuse me" and left.

Rukia, Byakuya, and Renji exchanged looks of surprise. Byakuya shook his head and said "This does not bode well. Someone needs to teach her some proper manners."

That evening Melody sat in her room and had a late dinner alone. She walked outside and wandered around the garden outside her room. She didn't wander too far and kept the house in sight. She waited for the sun to set and returned listening to the crickets, anxious, fearful, and alone the night before her wedding.

She found her way up to her room, slid open the door and stepped in. She wiped a few tears away and looked at her barren room. Inthe middle of her room her futon was laid out. It was yet another strange thing Byakuya's people did that she did not quite understand. The tears flowed more freely and a small pathetic whimper escaped her pout.

The door slid open and Tina said "Oh Melody-san! You're back! We were concerned! Byakuya-sama's guards said you left and we were afraid you were running away!" she joked. She called out into the hallway "She's back!"

Melody looked at Tina dumbly as she spoke. The servant yelled into the hallway to alert the others Melody had returned. The other two arrived a flutter of smiles and foreign words surrounded her.

Haira looked at Melody and how she was standing there, tears running down her face. "Oh!" The other two took notice and came to her side.

Melody understood their intent, if not their words. A gentle squeeze of the hand, a warm pat on the shoulder, smiles, and reassuring nods and bows of the head.

"Thank you, ladies, um, ari-got-toe" she tried awkwardly.

The ladies each tried to coach her in prettier pronunciation, while preparing her bath.

Melody sank in the hot water, while her ladies trailed out to give her time to herself. Melody's tears dried up, and a different anxiety took its place. "I hope he gets nicer" she said to herself.

Byakuya listened to the crickets while he blew out a stick of incense. The smoke rose past the photo of Hisana, Byakuya's beloved late wife, in her shrine. A security guard appeared in the doorway behind him succinctly delivered his news "Melody-san had been located. She is being attended by her ladies".

Byakuya nodded and the guard flash-stepped away. His grey eyes lingered on his lost love's delicate features, and her deep loving eyes. "Hisana, I'm sorry. I truly am, but I was left with no recourse. I was left with no options. I will let live here as comfortably and securely as I did you." He bowed and said "Please, forgive me."

Rukia stood behind an inner door listening to her brother and sadness blanketed her. She did not mean to eavesdrop but was on her way to pay her respects as well. She wiped away a tear and decided to wait until her adoptive brother was gone to speak to her elder sister.

Melody sat up after a sleepless night and looked over at the white kimono she was going to wear. She stood up and walked over to it and stroked the fine silk embroidery and admired the heft of the fabric. She put her hand under the obi which was draped over the sleeve and saw it was covered in a crane motif along with some flowers and plants. When she heard the door slide open she promised herself she would dedicate herself to this strange man and this strange place. "It's my home now and will reflect on me. I'll never stop learning and I've got to keep trying."

Haira approached Melody and bowed in greeting. "Good morning!"

"Good morning" replied Melody.

"Very good, Miss, very good. The Lord Byakuya will be very pleased to know thou are learning the Sacred Tongue so well."

Melody didn't understand all of what Haira was saying but thanked her regardless. "Thank you, Haira-san." 


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Tina, Mina, and Haira began the process of dressing the bride. While layer after layer of padding and fabric were added to Melody's petite curvy frame Byakuya was begging dressed on his formal wear on the other side of the estate.

Rukia, Renji, and all of Byakuya's retainers, advisors, and extended family waited in the courtyard dressed in their most formal attire. The groom arrived first and the bride, clad in all white, appeared from the other side of the courtyard.

Melody had practiced the ceremony with Mr. Kennedy and was well-aware of what was expected that day. She was hoping for a ceremony from her own culture, with a cathedral, a big ball gown, and a priest of her own faith, but she was told she would have to leave that all behind her. She was becoming a Kuchiki.

The wooden flutes and other instruments Melody couldn't identify began to play. At first it was harmonious and soon it became discordant and to her ears very unpleasant. _I recall Mr. Kennedy sayin' their music was of a different aesthetic, but I think a poor fella in that band is just off key!_

The procession to the temple seemed to take forever. Melody noticed that the streets began to become lined with people and it was becoming a very public event. She kept quiet, then glanced again at Byakuya to see if this was normal. He seemed unphased and Melody wondered if anything ever shook him.

There were a lot of onlookers calling out what she assumed were well wishes because they came with smiles. She also noted there were a lot of people looking straight at her. Am I wearing something wrong? Do I look funny? Her hand nervously touched her obi.

She saw two little giggling girls dressed in humble homespun cloth waving at her. She looked at Byakuya, then back at the girls and winked. Then she heard a man's voice which upset her and many in the crowd. It was an angry voice but Byakuya ignored it and continued forward, calmly. The voice followed them.

Byakuya knew his security would find the man yelling obscenities at his procession. He knew taking a foreign wife would ruffle the feathers of his family but did not think the general public would be offended.

"No foreign whores! No foreign whores!" he chanted, hiding in the crowds along the white stone streets of the Seireitei.

Melody noted the angry voice was coming closer but still did not understand what it was saying. She felt in her gut the danger was approaching. She tried to keep her eyes ahead, but her intuition told her to keep an eye out.

She saw nothing but people bowing and throwing flower petals at them. No one seemed to pay attention to the angry voice. Panic was building in her. _Does no one hear that voice? Am interpreting that wrong?_

She heard the voice yell and picked out "...foreign….!" among the string of other words she did not know. She looked over at Byakuya who kept his eyes ahead ignoring both the praise and the anger of that one voice.

Melody tried to keep calm like her fiancée, but had a hard time, until she spotted some of their security guards walking behind the cheering onlookers. The voice was raised again, and Melody clenched her fists until there was a scuffle with three security guards and the angry voice was silenced.

The procession came to the temple, Melody let go of the scuffle, and began to smile _. It's happening! I'm becoming his wife!_

The ceremony went smoothly, and Melody remembered all of what Mr. Kennedy taught her. She was not a drinker and was pleased that the priestesses and priest were sparing with the sake for the nan-nan-san-ku-do.

While Byakuya read from a scroll to promise to the Spirit King, Melody made a promise to the Spirit King in her mind. _I promise to be faithful, loving, and kind. I promise to keep my faith in you and try to teach him what I've been taught. Please bless me, oh lord, with constancy and patience. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres._

Byakuya finished and handed the scroll back to the priestess. Melody was all smiles but Byakuya appeared more subdued. She did not allow his lack of enthusiasm to dampen her spirits. It was her wedding day. _Though Mama and Daddy couldn't be here, we are surrounded by so many well-wishers. I just need to keep optimistic_. She looked up at her tall husband and enjoyed his fine features. _Maybe he's just a bit shy._

The ceremony concluded, and they returned to the estate for the reception. Melly was scuttled off to another room where she was presented with a rather ostentatious kimono to wear at the reception.

Haira explained "This is a gift from your husband. He wishes you to wear this for the reception." The old woman knew Melly didn't understand all of her words, but the girl was overwhelmed at the sight of the elaborate kimono.

"Oh, my..." Melody's eyes sparkled and she took in the elaborate red silk item that hung before her. "Mine?" asked Melody, in her simple Sacred Tongue.

"Yours" nodded Haira, smiling at the girl's delight, and her progress of proper language. "From Byakuya-sama."

"Oh" gasped Melody touching the shining silk embroidery. "It's beautiful. Very beautiful" the deep dark sanguine was decorated with branches heavy with pink cherry blossoms. The green leaves, and golden branches provided perches and corners for exotic birds in fine silver and copper threads.

The elaborate garment was draped over her and she headed to the reception. Byakuya and Melody sat at the head of the room and looked out over their large group of guests seated around a large rectangular table. It was mostly other captains and Shinigami, but also his advisors and extended family.

Rukia and Renji were present and talked mostly with the Shinigami. Melody felt a bit like a decoration but amused herself and kept cheerful. _Don't embarrass him, whateva' you do. This is your first time in front of all his people._

She sat to Byakuya's left and all the guests who approached acknowledged her with a smile, but she didn't converse with anyone the entire evening. She continued to smile and giggled when others laughed. She tried to be pleasant with everyone.

By the end of the evening Byakuya was feeling a bit loose from all the celebratory sake. He hit his limit once Soutaicho Kyoraku Shunsui insisted on sharing a bottle of his favorite rice wine. The room emptied out as they said goodnight to all their guests.

The servants appeared and walked Byakuya and Melody to a fresh hot bath. For both of them. Melody was embarrassed, excited, and curious. She had not seen a naked man before but she had an idea of what to expect from living on a large farm. Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan started their lives together with a farm. They grew a variety of plants and raised a variety of animals before they had made their fortune. Melody was the oldest child and rememberd her young girlhood on the farm with nostalgia.

The evening was pleasant for the new husband and wife and life went on in a very structured way.

Melody began to study the Sacred Tongue formally with tutors appointed by her husband. The couple began to have meaningful exchanges and Melody was relieved that she came to like Byakuya. He was hard to read, but he was calm, kind, and thoughtful in his responses. She was continually impressed with how dedicated he was to his role as head of his family and that of his squad. He was a sensitive lover and occasionally gave her small gifts which he knew would be useful to her.

She requested, in the formal way that Haira had instructed her, to have a corner of the elaborate gardens to herself. Byakuya saw no reason not to allow his young wife this indulgence and was even curious what she wanted to do. He signed the approval notice and Melody had a small corner to plant her own garden. She started to spend quite a bit of time there and had decided to build a garden with a very personal touch.

Byakuya was not interested in the plants or what she did there, so long as it did not interrupt the rest of the flow of the estate, which it did not. It was a quiet, hidden corner, one which no one took real interest in.

Melody woke one day, feeling quite ill. She rushed to the bathroom where she dry heaved for a few moments, then found her composure. Her ladies rushed into the bathroom when they heard her retching and arrived to find her straightening her hair in the mirror. "Sorry everyone, I just don't know what that was all about. I feel alright now."

The health of lady Kuchiki was of the utmost importance. After having lost Hisana, the entire estate was worried there was a curse on the clan. The ladies shared a concerned look but said nothing. Lady Melly had a productive day and a strong appetite, so the ladies were relieved by bedtime when Melody fell asleep swiftly. It was the next day that they caught her heaving into the toilet again that one of the ladies ran swiftly to find the healer. When he arrived, Melody sat up straight in her bed, looking refreshed and asking for breakfast. "I feel fine, y'all" she said, almost a little annoyed. "I…I think I know what it is, and I'm fine."

After a moment of the doctor looking at her eyes, and down her throat, he asked for the other healers and their assistants on staff to join him in Melody's chambers. She was alarmed, and asked "My lord, is…am I alright? I thought I was just adjusting to the new food…"

After a few more doctors checked her eyes, her pulse, and her throat, they asked Tina and Mina quiet questions. "What is going on here?" demanded the lady of the manor.

The head doctor looked at her solemnly and bowed deeply. He said "We must do a very personal exam, Lady Kuchiki. Please forgive us, but it is of the utmost importance."

After the personal exam was done, the medical team told her she was pregnant. Melody was so enraptured with the news she jumped up from her bed, brushed past all the nurses and doctors and rushed towards Byakuya's personal quarters. She rushed up to his unguarded doors and flung open the shoji. "Byakuya-sama!" She blurted with a breathless excitement. Then her breath and words froze in her throat.

Byakuya was lounging back, his clothing wide open, and a woman draped in red silk leaned forward towards him feeding him by hand. She had her back to Melody and saw no reason to halt her strange adult play. There was the scent of sweat and used sheets in the air. While Melody was not a sophisticated woman she knew very well what had likely happened.

Melody was stunned. Byakuya was shocked by her barging in. After a few awkward moments Byakuya snapped some angry words that Melody did not understand. The woman in red looked over her bare shoulders and giggled at the lady of the household. Melody did not care to understand. She looked him in the eye and backed out of the room quietly, sliding the door closed behind her.

She gripped her lower belly, and sullenly, but stoically walked back to the room of doctors, nurses, and care takers. She looked at the tatami and said "I am in your care now. Please do your best for the lord's child." She did not meet their eyes but came to fully understand her role. _I am the mother of his children. I am the Lady of the household, I am the head of budgets and administration. I am not his love...I thought I understood what love is, I guess I still have a lot of learning to do with this as well._

The next morning the couple entered from different doors but arrived at the same small table for an early breakfast. _I should have breakfast in my room from now on. There is no real point to sharing meals or other things at this point_ thought Melody. She had lost her pep and did not have the energy to smile nor attempt conversation. She did not look at him but did bow respectfully before taking a seat. She was served a special meal. She moved very gracefully even if her melancholy dampened her mood.

Byakuya noticed her meal was different from the usual. "You are having extra wakame? But you dislike it so much."

"It is healthy for the baby" she said simply. She gently picked at her breakfast with her short pointy chopsticks. She had taken to the new utensils well and Byakuya noticed she also had learned to delicately drink from her cup with two hands. It was subtle but spoke volumes of how dedicated she was to the new host of traditions heaped on her.

Byakuya froze and after a quiet tense moment said "Baby?"

"Yes. I have been feeling ill in the mornings and the healers came to see me yesterday." She looked up at him, then back down at her food "I came to you yesterday to share the news..." she took a small bite of pickled vegetables. She chewed, leaving him in suspense. "...but you were" she spared him a glance "...busy."

She went back to her food and only listened to his response. "This is joyous news" he responded with restrained happiness.

She did not share his enthusiasm. She only nodded. "I'll pray to your gods and mine for a boy. I believe this is your preference?"

"I welcome the child regardless of their sex. I was the last child born to the Kuchikis 250 years ago, so this is a momentous occasion" he said as the joy in his heart did not bubble outward. He was angry she burst in on him while with his lover. Now she seemed subdued. _Did she expect a man of my stature to not have a mistress?_ "With such happy news, why are you so dour?"

Melody slowly met his gaze. "I had read about lords and their mistresses, but it is difficult for me to accept as my culture is one of monogamy. It's shameful to me. I'm embarrassed. My parents wed and had many children only with each other."

"I will not abandon her. You must accept this" he said as gently as possible. "It is considered a great honor and adds to the stature of our clan that we have such a prized taiyu here."

Melody's eyes became even sadder than he thought possible and the corners of her mouth drooped into a pouty frown "I know. I would never ask that of you, my lord." She put down her chopsticks and had a bit more tea. "I know, she is…going to be part of your life."

Byakuya nodded, and chewed his food slowly. _I did not realize it would bring her shame, but I will not change the traditions. I wonder if there is anything I may do to compensate for this?_ "Would you like to host your mother during this time?"

She shook her head. "Mother is expecting any day now. She will be too involved with a new baby when it becomes my time." She let go of her tea and quietly, but abruptly excused herself. "My lord" she moved with delicate control and grace of a highborn lady.

Time passed, and Melody became round with a healthy baby. She rededicated herself to duty, her studies, and her own health. She had silent meals with Byakuya, but cheerfully greeted his guests with him, and perfectly fulfilled her duties as Lady Kuchiki. She knew the mistress still moved about the grounds but did not see her until one day before she went into seclusion for the birth of her child.

Rukia and Melody were in the garden. Now that she had a stronger ability to communicate Melody wanted to include Rukia in the garden. "Since you are family, my sister, Rukia-sama, I think it very important that you have your own tree here" explained Melody. "I have planted different plants for Byakuya and me. I have some flowers for the baby now, as I'm not sure what will suit the baby until he or she arrives."

"Melly-sama" was a nickname that she had gained "This is beautiful!" said Rukia with genuine enthusiasm.

It was late spring and the cherry blossoms were late that year. The sakura, heavy with pink petals that blew off the boughs, were the star of the garden. "Yes, his tree is quite magnificent, but come the winter it will be bare and my magnolia will be blooming."

"In the winter?" asked her sister in law in surprise.

"Yes, sometimes late winter, early spring. Some magnolias bloom as early as February, as this one should."

"The chrysanthemum is coming in nicely" said Rukia, admiring the small, but robust plant. She bent over to get a look and see if any unopened blossoms were preparing to open. "These bloom in the fall, correct?"

Melody looked down at her belly and patted the silk covered sphere. "They sure do!"

The ladies laughed as the child was planned to arrive in the fall. "The perfect flower for him!" said Rukia.

"So what kind of tree would you like? Wisteria? Willow?"

Rykia smiled at the idea. "I'll have to think on it" said Rukia, her desire to choose wisely knit her brow.

"It doesn't have to be a tree. You can choose whatever makes you happy. I thought a tree would be appropriate as you're a Kuchuki, a founder of sorts, of this family. Your roots are deeper than mine. Perhaps a mother soon."

Rukia looked down "I am… well… that's very kind. I don't know if I am deserving of the gesture." Rukia looked down, not certain if Melody knew of her adoption. Then she felt a small gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Sister, you are every bit a party of this clan as anyone born to it." Rukia looked up and Melly said "He is very proud of you. Very."

They shared a smile and Rukia was about to say something when she noticed Melody's smile fade away as she looked at something in the distance. Rukia followed her sister in laws eye and saw Byakuya's mistress walking along the engawa. It was an unusual break of etiquette for the mistress to be in this area of the estate. The woman in flashy red, baring her shoulders in broad daylight had her own rooms in a more secluded area so as not to disrupt the Lord's family. The woman glided along the path either not noticing the attention she received from the servants or ignoring it.

Rukia was uncomfortable but had to admit she could not take her eyes of the woman. She was rumored to be the most beautiful taiyu in all of Soul Society, and finally seeing her in person, Rukia had to agree.

Her surprise was interrupted by Melody's heavily accented and lilting voice. "Oh dear, a weed!" she said calmly.

Rukia looked at her sister in law with eyebrows raised. Melody squatted down, with considerable tact and skill which her kimono enforced, and looking at the bright dandelion said with her anger seeping through "You see, dear sistah, you can't yank a weed out quickly, or it will merely break off and grow back." She picked up a nearby spade and said with precision "You must be patient and get it up by the roots."

She watched Melody pick up a watering can and showered the small unwelcome bloom. "It is much easier if the ground is damp."

Rukia approached and knowing that Melody was talking about more than the garden. "But doesn't water feed the weed?"

"Perhaps momentarily, but when it's lose and" she looked up at Rukia slyly "comfortable, it is easier to pull out completely, thoroughly taking the entire plant with a few gentle tugs."

Rukia watched as Melody placed a few fingers daintily around the base of the stem of the plant and gently tugged a few times and removing the entire plant bloom to root. She knocked off the dirt and looked at it in her hand. "Patience, Rukia-san" she looked up at her "Patience."

She stood with the dying bloom in her hand and Rukia said "Why don't you toss it away?"

Melody looked around and found a bag of weeds. "You must make sure not to allow it to pollinate. Then you'll never get rid of them. You may destroy it completely, or just place it with the rest of the garbage." Melody opened the sac of weeds to be disposed of and fiercely threw it into the garbage with the snap of her wrist.

Melody dusted off her hands and smiled at Rukia "You have to place it far away from you garden. It might still pollinate if it's tossed just outside." She stroked her belly and said, "We certainly can't have that, now, can we?"

Rukia sighed. "Yes. That would be trouble."

They both looked at the empty engawa.

Later that evening Melody sat at her chabudai going over the months expenses to ensure each coin was accounted for.

She called for Haira-san and the old woman was there in an instant. Melody checked off the last item on her ledger and turned the page, diligently reading the next column. A bit absently she said "Haira-san, as I understand it you have been with the Kuchiki clan your entire life."

Haira-san bowed though she was sitting and smiled with pride. "Yes, ma'am."

"Then you would know what I am curious about" Melody put down her brush into her inkwell and turned to Haira-san. "Please tell me all you know about the woman in red."

Haira-san lowered her gaze immediately. She did not want to divulge the secrets of the family but could not defy the lady of the manor. "I am sorry, Lady-Melody, I don't know of whom you speak."

Melody sighed "Haira-san, we both know that is not the truth. I want to know where this woman came from. How long has she been…um…servicing the family. I want to ensure she is…well…" Melody winced. "An appropriate…person…to have here. Even if she is to be relegated to her own rooms."

Haira-san's eyes bugged momentarily, and she bowed deeply. "She has been in service to the family for a long time. Kuchiki Ginrei…eh…came to know her."

Melody glanced out her open shoji and glanced at the plum blossoms signaling the fall. "Well. She is currently listed amongst the entertainment expenses and it goes back quite far. I may go to the archives to see how much further." This lady in red sure has deep roots. Though it seems she is already quite comfortable. I make sure her expenses are paid and she knows it. Ladies of manors such as this all take care of the finances. The soil is rather damp. Time to start tugging.

Haira-san nodded and said "With the utmost respect, Madam, I suggest you do so. You may find what you are looking for there better than relying on an old woman's memory."

Melody nodded, dismissed Haira-san, and got back to work.

Later in the evening Melody found her way down into the archives of the Kuchiki library and browsed through the old ledgers in candle light. She found the woman's name as a brief mention, a footnote on a bill for entertainment when she was still just a kamuro, a young assistant. She noted the date and other details in a small notebook and placed it in her sleeve and the woman's name: Hatsugiku.

She skimmed through many other books finding Hatsugiku's name peppered throughout. Eventually, Melody found her name again along with that of her ageya. She followed the dotted line across the page to find an exorbitant amount of money. "Mizu-age?" she muttered to herself unfamiliar with the word. She wrote and the other details down in her notebook again and continued to search. She found Hatsugiku's name again many years later with another exorbitant amount linked to a contract which was included in a folder at the end of the book which served as an index for associated documents. "She was hired, and then her contract was bought. "She's a free woman!" sputtered Melody.

"She is still in service to us, but out of choice" said a familiar baritone.

Melody was so startled she dropped the ancient ledger. She picked it up and glanced at her husband. "You could have said hello" she said, finding it harder to bend over with her growing child in her belly.

Byakuya picked up the ledger glanced at the cover, then put it back on the shelf. He gave her an angry eye and turned around to walk away.

"I have a question" she said, making him stop.

"There is nothing there for you to question. It is not your place" he said and continued walking.

She caught up to him with the candle in her hand and gently took his hand. "It's not what you think."

"You should not think on this matter at all. It is not your place" he said and continued on.

She stepped in front of him blocking his way. "You listen to me, bustah! I have done everything asked of me. I have learned a new language, folded to this new fashion, abandoned my customs, my food, and my friends and family. I have a question about this woman. Why can you not find the decency to answer my one question?"

"It is not your place to question-"

Melody stomped her foot and cut off his speech. With her magnolia blood set a boil she allowed her anger to give her voice a growl she had learned from her mother and her mother's mother. "This house is not my place at all and if you tell me where my "place" is again so help me kami I will pick up and head _straight_ home to my parent's with your child."

All of this shocked Byakuya and he felt, as he often did, that silence was his best option.

After Melody realized she had his ear she let out the breath she had been holding in. "Now," she said gently and walked over to a small table, looking around for any ears or eyes that would be listening in or watching. She saw none. They sat at the table and she took his hand. He averted his gaze, annoyed at the conversation, at her affection.

She whispered "I see when she arrived, so many years ago. She has aged very well" started Melody.

He creased his brow send a message that seemed to say 'Get to it…'

She said "The timing, I just couldn't get around how perfectly timed it seemed" she said, rubbing her every growing belly. "There were a few photos, she's a regal elegant looking woman." Her eyes traced the lines of Byakuya's face.

"What?" he said, gruffly.

She looked up at him and squeezed his hand "Is she…your mother?"

His face screwed up in disgust "No!" he said with enough emphasis for her to believe him. "That is enough! You have wasted too much of your time on this nonsense."

She ignored his chastisement and put a finger to her chin in thought "Why then, is she allowed in the family's rooms?"

This took him by surprise and made his eyebrows jump.

She continued "I am new to this kind of etiquette, but from what I have learned she is to stay in her area, and I in mine."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, cautiously.

"She walked along the engawa the other day. Out of your personal study and along my corner of the garden" she said like he knew it had happened. "I had assumed she…had…just seen you."

"Why would I believe such a story?" he said with a mixture of irritation and some concern.

"Your sister and all the servants saw it too." Melody looked down at their baby and said "Then they all looked at me as if I knew what to do. I just heard you saying…That…it's none of my business. That it wasn't my place."

"I see" he said disappointed.

"I thought if I found out more about her, if she was indeed…"

He nodded so she did not have to finish her sentence. He said "If she were a relative she would have full reign, and be no…threat."

Melody looked away, a bit embarrassed.

He barely touched her bent elbows and whispered "She is no threat to you."

She looked up and Byakuya smirked. He put a few finger tips on her belly and said "I would never jeopardize my family. My child, nor my dedicated wife."

They gazed in each other's eyes and he lifted her chin with his fingertips. "You have been a wonderful wife, and I know you will be a wonderful mother. I don't want you to worry about anything." He surprised her with a passionate kiss. She welcomed it and then just as quickly as it started he was gone.

He walked off briskly and she sat down to catch her breath. She smirked to herself _And now every time you see her you're going to think of your mother. I just yanked that weed right out of the ground._

When Melody came out of the archives she found the sun had set. She made her way to her rooms and dressed for bed. She lay down in her fresh linens and she placed her head on her small pillow. Her eyelids drooped and she slipped off to sleep.

She awoke to her husband at her side. She was groggy and confused until he kissed her again. She was glad to receive his affection once again. She had assumed that he would not visit her again until she was prepared to have another child. She felt a great affection for him and even allowed romance to take over her heart for the night. When she woke she found she was alone again and got along with the days business. _I wish for once he would stay with me through the night._

The day had come for her to move into seclusion. Melody had read about the ceremony and what was expected of her. She was being carried off to the special birthing complex on the estate and looked across her garden. She saw Byakuya across the way, waiting on the corner of his engawa gazing off into the distance. She allowed the beauty of the scene to sink in and gazed at her beautiful foreign husband and the mysterious and beautiful surroundings. She was excited for the birth of her first child. She planned to have many just like her own parents had.

The time dragged on during her last month and when she woke in the middle of the night with the pangs of birth. She knew not to panic and that if her mother had birthed over a dozen, then she could handle one.

Labor was long and hard. She cried from loneliness at one point wishing her mother were there to give her advice. She was afraid she would not have the strength, then she found it deep inside and gave birth to her first child. The first baby to be born to the Kuchiki's in 250 years, since Byakuya was born. It was a boy. All the ladies cheered and Rukia who had been allowed in rushed off to share the news with her brother.

She burst in on Byakuya and Renji sharing a quiet and awkward drink of tea. "Nii-sama!" she yelled, skidding in, uncertain if she should kneel like a shinigami or bow like a lady.

Byakuya leapt to his feet and Renji saw his captain's wide eyed fear "Rukia!" he said, acknowledging her.

She looked at each of them and exclaimed "IT'S A BOY!"

Byakuya let out his tension in a big breath and said "And Melly-san?"

"Fine, absolutely fine!" she said tearing up with joy.

Byakuya allowed himself a broad smile for once and dropped back down on the floor. Renji swore it was that his legs gave out, but he landed in a cross legged position.

"Congratulations, taicho!" he yelled.

Byakuya could hardly hear them and asked "When might I see them?"

Byakuya held his son for the first time as Melody slept deeply. He looked down in wonder at the tiny warm child who looked back up at him. He wanted to thank Melody, but she was breathing deeply and by the look of it was in much need of rest.

His contentment caused a small smile to curve his lips. He knew the child would not be named for three months, as was their custom, but he had one picked out.

"Harold-Francis" said a groggy Melody. "His name will be Harold Francis."

"Melody!" he said, breathless, eager to thank her and share their joy. He quietly, and gingerly passed the baby to Rukia who was at his side. Melody sat up and reached for the baby as he began to get fussy. He let out a bit of a whine and then more of a cry. "We will not name him until his name day" said Byakuya "as per tradition and ritual."

Melody didn't have energy to argue with her husband. The baby settled in and calmed down in his mother's arms. Melody stroked his cheek and the baby turned his head, hungry and searching for a meal. Melody knew the behavior from all her siblings and decided to not hesitate to feed the hungry child.

Byakuya blushed a bit, and he glanced at Rukia who was enraptured by the sight. "Nii-sama, you're a father" she said, tears beginning to stream down her face.

Melody said "And you're an 'aunt'. Is that the right word?"

Rukia said "I'm a what?"

Byakuya said "An aunt. You are the baby's aunt." He looked at his wife and realized he had forgotten that she was still learning his language. She had done well and could communicate very well, but her writing was still lacking. He didn't care. His child was born and he was now a father of a robust little infant.

Rukia cried outright "I'm an aunt!" Her joyful tears flowed, and she tried to wipe them away with the black sleeve of her shihakusho. Byakuya looked back to his family.

Before any of them knew it, the child's name day had arrived. Byakuya and Melody had settled on Haruki, and Melody would call him Hari. Melody planted a red maple in the garden for their son and the Kuchiki's grew close as the baby grew.

As for the woman in red, she still appeared on the ledger, but only for the basic living expenses she required. Melody smiled signing off on the latest ledger knowing that the Kuchiki's would retain the honor of having the most famous taiyu of all time on their ledgers, but that she also knew the sexual relationship between Byakuya and the woman was over. _Does your mother come to your mind when you look at her Byakuya darling?_ She giggled to herself. Over time the woman in red slipped out of Melody's mind altogether.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**  
One day as Melody reviewed some contracts that were being drawn up for the construction of a new building on the estate Haira-san brought her a pile of letters and one in particular caught her eye. She slipped out the familiar cardstock and her face lit up at the sight of her native script. She peeled open the envelope and pulled out the paper reading through the news quickly.

She smiled broadly and laughed at the news she read. She stood quickly wanting to rush off to share the news with Byakuya but halted. She remembered the last time she rushed off and what she walked in on. She looked down at the paper in her hand then called out to one of her ladies. The young woman entered and Melody asked "Will you find Byakuya-sama and let me know when he has a moment of time. I have some good news for him."

The young lady walked off into the mansion and discomfort settled in Melody's belly. Meldoy's imagination began to wander as she imagined what her young handsome husband was up to when she wasn't with him. Her anxious imaginings dissipated as she saw Byakuya enter. She smiled broadly as a result and said "Thank you Byakuya-sama for coming. I would have gladly gone to you."

He shook his head. "It was no inconvenience, I was close by. What is this good news?"

"My sister is getting married!" said Melly as she gripped the parchment in her hands.

"That is good for her. Shall we send a gift?" He reached out his hand for the paper.

Her face fell. She handed him the envelope "We were invited to attend" she said, leaning on her syllables with her gentle drawl.

Byakuya looked down at the fine paper, and the sturdy cardstock cards with foreign writing all over it. "I cannot. I am needed here. The Gotei 13-"

"I…I know" she said trying to cover the disappointment in her voice with a smile. "I had hoped they could all meet Hari."

Byakuya heard the nursemaids in the next room over and slowly nodded. In the room alone with his wife he saw a few wisps of hair out of place on her head and gently tucked them behind her ear. "I will talk with Soutaicho and see if it is acceptable for Renji to assume my responsibilities while I am away."

Melody's face lit up with a bright smile "Really!? We can go see my family?"

"I cannot promise anything, but if Soutaicho will allow it, we may go" he said succinctly.

She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a great big kiss on the lips. "Thank you, Byakuya-sama! Thank you!"

Byakuya spoke with Renji, then petitioned Kyoraku-Soutaicho for the time off. Byakuya was called to Kyoraku's office…along with his wife the mysterious lady Kuchiki.

Melody was wide eyed at all the buildings and the vendors along the pristine roads of the Seireitei. In all her time in the Seireitei she had never been allowed to leave the estate for security reasons. The Kuchiki manor was an enormous maze of hallways, rooms, and gardens, so she had much to explore, but this was quite an adventure for her.

She looked out the window of the palanquin as it bobbed along and admired the architecture and new buildings. Soon they arrived at the complex of the 1st squad and Melody could not stop gawking at the soaring structures around her. "Gorgeous!"

"Melody, please focus. Kyoraku-Soutaicho is not always a gentleman around ladies. Please keep this in mind and do what you can to not dishonor the Kuchiki name."

Melody was angered at his choice of words but swallowed her anger and figured Byakuya was simply nervous. She grasped the satin cord of her small, silk, pastel yellow handbag and nervously placed her other hand on her embroidered lavender obi. The obi held together a seasonally fashionable peach kimono with lavender flowers painted tastefully along the hem. She bit her bottom lip then said, "As you wish, Byakuya-sama." _This Captain -Commandah fella must be quite the grizzled old fuddy-duddy._ Melody pictured an old man, bitter from battle and fat with the spoils of war.

Nanao Ise, the Vice Captain of the first squad, greeted the Kuchikis with the adjustment of her glasses along the bridge of her nose and gripping a clipboard too her chest. "Capitan" she bowed, and he nodded. "Lady Kuchuki" she bowed, and Melody bowed in return. Melody could see Nanao was a very slim, young lady with dark hair and subtle blue eyes. She was a very disciplined young woman with her shihakusho neatly in order, her hair meticulously tied back. Nanao extended her hand to direct the visitors to the veranda where Soutaicho was waiting and Melody saw Nanao's handwriting on the clipboard was exquisitely neat. Melody realized her own characters appeared childish in comparison.

 _This Soutaicho must also be very disciplined and honorable like my Byakuya._ Her eyes flicked to Byakuya as an alarming thought cruised her mind. _Oh dear, what if he is way more disciplined! I can't imagine how intense this man must be!_

Her husband did not notice her small gulp of fear before they entered. Byakuya did not show any anxiety or excitement and she admired how he appeared effortlessly cool about being summoned by one of the few in Soul Society who held sway over him. _You're a cool cucumber Byakuya, dear_. A half smile of pride rose the corners of her lips. She stifled and tucked away her feelings prepared to protect her husband's honor.

They both bowed low when they entered, and Melody heard a vaguely familiar voice "Byakuya-kuuuuuun!"

The couple stood and Byakuya responded "Soutaicho, allow me to present my wife, the Lady Melody Ku-"

"Melody -chaaaaan!" exclaimed the Soutaicho and Melody gasped at the sight of Kyoraku coming at her with wide open arms.

Melody was stunned by the appearance of the commander. She saw a flash of pink kimono, a large straw hat, bare feet in simple sandals, and a ruggedly handsome face. What stood out most was the speed at which he was coming at her. She blurted in the Civil tongue "Sweet baby Spirit King!" and immediately pulled out her fan, and snapped it open in front of her face. She collected her thoughts and a flashbulb memory of some of the county boys playing a raunchier version of tag came to her mind. She swerved to her right, towards a wide eyed Byakuya and hooked her arm around his. She narrowly escaped the Soutaicho's embrace. This only made the commander laugh.

 _I know your type_ she thought. _You're a lot sharper than you let on._ "Why Soutaicho" she fanned herself in that genteel style she had and said, "I do apologize sir, for when we first met at the wedding my language skills were clearly not up to snuff."

"Oh Melly-chan, no apology necessary" he said. "But I did want to see you again." He acknowledged Byakuya who was fuming beneath the surface. "Byakuya-go, she's quite lovely" and as he turned to return to his desk. He caught her eye out of the corner of his and said "and quick!"

She giggled behind her fan.

Kyoraku settled in a chair at a desk closer to the wall and pushed some papers around his desk when Nanao entered with a folder. "Here you are sir" she handed everything to him in order and ready for his signature.

"Ah! Yes. I see" he said to himself as he reviewed the request.

Melody looked out at the view of the balcony and gasped at how broad it was. She let go of Byakuya's arm and felt sad inside realizing that even though she could see so much of the surrounding land she still couldn't see her homelands so far away. She suddenly felt very lonely.

"What's the occasion?" asked the relaxed Commander.

Byakuya replied "A wedding."

Melody looked back at the two men and wanted to flesh the explanation out a bit but held back, uncertain of the etiquette.

The eccentric Soutaicho glanced at Melody. "Melly-chan, is it your family?" He read the back side of the document.

She focused on the Soutaicho and responded "Why, yes, sir, one of my youngah, sistahs" she half curtsied unconsciously from a life time of conditioning.

Kyoraku chuckled. "No need to be so formal with me, Melly-chan! At ease Kuchiki." He picked up a stamp and Nanao opened the ink for him. Before he dipped it however he said "I'm sorry, but while Abarai is full well capable things have not been as stable here as I like."

Melody gasped, and she slowly dropped her fan to her hip. She looked at Byakuya pleadingly but he did not return the look. He only nodded his acceptance. Her eyebrows went high, but she didn't open her mouth. Her eyes pleaded with her husband though he wouldn't look at her. _My family! I haven't seen them! This is my only chance for the foreseeable future!_ She looked at Byakuya, pleading that he push for this. He only closed his eyes. She swallowed hard, realizing she could get into trouble, but made a decision. She bit her lip to prevent a torrent of words she wanted to use but dare not embarrass her husband.

Kyoraku smirked when he saw Melody's expression change. He threw her a bone. "Melly-chan. Do you take complaint with this?"

She put her fan away and her demeanor changed completely. _Thank you, kindly Soutaicho s_ he thought. She relaxed and gently smiled. Her confidence came out and with her western belle charm oozing from every pore she said "Well I do think, sir, that complaint is such a very strong word."

"Oh?" He sat back, hiding a smile.

"Yes, I just don't know what I'm going to do. This puts me in quite a predicament."

"How so?" he asked leaning forward resting his chin on his hand not hiding how much he enjoyed Melody's foreign accent.

"I did so very much want to introduce Hari, our little boy, to my family, but, also… well…" she pulled out her fan again and said "Now that I see what a man of stature you are, I am dying to tell my sister Pepper about what a roguishly good-looking Commander we have! She likes a clever man with a pinch of danger about him. I just don't think my writing could capture your 'joie de vivre', as we say where I'm from."

His brow jumped and so did Kuchiki's. His concern then knit her husband's brow.

Melly slowed the waving of her fan. "But I guess, you probably wouldn't like her. She's a fiery red head, always chasing after her heart's desires. All about savoring the moment or some nonsense" chuckled Melly.

"Oh?" Kyoraku slowly laughed and said, "Hardly a reason to leave one of my squads vulnerable."

"Vulnerable?" she sauntered forward approaching his desk. The sway in her hips an unconscious habit from her years wearing hoop skirts. She leaned in towards his desk "You mean if left to Abuhrai?"

Her accent made the commander smile.

She continued "While I confess to not know everything about your Gotei 13, sir, I do know that my husband's vice captain is wildly capable. It sounds as though you are sayin' " she stood straight and turned away from him slightly. She looked over his shoulder and said, "you do not have faith in my husband's decisions."

Kyoraku was caught off guard. She had lulled him into thinking she planned to win the verbal sparring match with flattery. He had gotten lazy and had not prepared for her sudden switch to the Kuchiki's skills. She now made the issue into one of saving face. To everyone's shock the Commander stuttered "Eeeh, that's not… well, no, I…hahaha!"

She turned to face him fully again, and smiled. "Come now, Commandah. You don't want to go and break my poor country girl heart, do you? And insult my husband? He's young, but I am reminded he is the head of his family. A family which has expanded in both position and resources as of late. Perhaps if I am able to speak with my father, face to face that is, he may be moved by the plight of the Shinigami and your new modernization initiatives."

Nanao-chan gasped at the suggestion of a what could be construed as a bribe. Kyoraku ignored his fussy vice captain. And smiled. He shrugged. "You drive a hard bargain Lady Kuchiki."

She closed her fan winked at the vice captain then returned to her husband's side.

Kyoraku dropped the stamp he was holding and picked up one which had been dyed green over the years. "Approved" he said. "Two passports to the Far Western Territory."

"Oh!" popped out of Melly's mouth.

Byakuya quietly explained "Soutaicho is also who approves our passports to the area as well." He did not sound amused nor glad about the transaction.

Kyoraku stamped the documents and handed them to Nanao, who did not appear much more amused than Byakuya. She then handed them to the Kuchikis. The Commander said "Calm down Nanao-chan. You too Byakuya. I have faith in your decisions and so what if I enjoyed doing business your wife."

It was Melly's turn to be embarrassed. _He knew I'd offer a bribe!_ She felt a bit foolish but would keep her word and talk to her father about all the opportunities for philanthropy and investments in the age of Kyoraku's new government.

The noble couple left and rode home in silence.

Melly was glad, overjoyed, to be able to travel to see her family, but felt she had acted shamefully and was now literally going to pay a price. As the couple came upon the outskirts of their estate she quietly fidgeted with the cord of her bag. "I'm sorry. I'm very sorry. I just so want to see my family again. I guess it made me desperate. I have embarrassed you and I do apologize."

He looked at her then out the window and nodded. "I was prepared to offer a modest sum. But he knew you were eager to speak."

"Again, I'm sorry."

"No apology necessary. You've save me money, Melly. This way it will come from your father, not the Kuchiki coffers."

This was embarrassing, but just made Melly laugh. Byakuya couldn't help but smile too.

The day arrived and the Kuchiki's headed west. Byakuya wore fine kimono befitting a man of his stature and Melody dressed to match. They wore lavender and grey, which signaled their noble status and Hari, who was toddling around, was kept in shades of blue.

The ride took days and was quite grueling. Byakuya recalled how fresh and lovely Melody appeared when she first emerged from the carriage at his estate. Now that he had come to know this strange woman he was ashamed at how he treated her that day. She had traveled alone with only a servant at her side all that way, in constricting clothing, to marry a man she had never met and yet, emerged gentle, kind, and curious. He gazed at her sitting across from him wrapped in his culture, speaking his language, rocking their son. She kissed the top of Hari's head and looked out the window.

Her eyes lit up and she said, "We're almost there!"

Byakuya had observed the gradual change in fauna and noted the climate had become warmer. The sun was low in the sky and filtered through trees whose blossoms were so long and heavy, they dragged on the ground. The grass was lush, but short, and the roads were lined with wooden fencing for miles.

"This is 12 Oaks, here!" said Melly, the excitement of her childhood memories rushing back to her. "I have lots of memories of growing up there. Parties, cotillions, weddings, gossip! The big full dresses, the sweet sticky barbeque!" She stopped talking suddenly and he realized she was trying not to cry.

Byakuya didn't know quite what to say to comfort her, so he said nothing and simply nodded.

He saw a few of the western style houses pushed off the road and had to admit he was impressed by their construction and architecture. They were large spacious mansions, with large windows, elaborate iron trellises, and enormous columns.

When they arrived at Melody's home Byakuya saw her home was similar in design to the others, but much larger and ornately decorated. From the road he could see through holes in the shrubbery that it appeared to be three or four stories house. The mansion had enormous white columns across the front with ivy reaching to the very top speaking to its permanence and established nature. The vast paned windows dotted the front in a symmetrical order he could appreciate.

Melly told Hari "My papa, your grandpa, wanted to name it Shamrock Row, but mama absolutely insisted on Lilly of the Valley. I'm glad she won that one. Now it's the most famous house in the county."

Their carriage turned in through an enormous iron gate with a huge trellis covered in green ivy. The circular driveway was very wide, and neatly kept, lined along the edges with precise granite bricks.

The porch was twice as high enough to mount a horse from and wide enough to fit two rows of several carriages. There was a lower platform off to the side reachable by a small set of stairs that was clearly for the purpose of mounting horses. There were a few of the animals loosely tied to a bar awaiting their riders.

Along the porch itself there were some seats and tables, and a rocking chair which looked like they had never been used. Everything had been painted a brilliant white and Byakuya was impressed with the upkeep of the home. Along the driveway there were a string of servants lined up each with a specific job. One opened the door of their carriage, and another extended a hand to Melly as she exited. Another conversed with the driver, while two others took care of the team of horses that pulled them there. Two young pages ran inside to announce their arrival, and there were more servants still taking care of jobs Byakuya could only guess at. Their uniforms were starched and clean grey linen. The women were all dressed in the same uniform that Melody's nanny had been, and the men, of varying ages, were all dressed in sharp looking double breasted grey suits with brass buttons. They had no caps, but the ladies wore bright white bonnets lined with lace.

When the small family entered the house two enormous oak doors opened for them there was a great commotion. Byakuya was almost immediately overwhelmed with a flurry of fabric ruffles rushing torwards them, the sound of young women squealing, his son was swept away by pairs of capable, experienced affectionate arms, dogs were barking, and there were a few male voices in the mix, before he felt a strong clap on the back. "Beeah,ku-yah!"

Byakuya fought off the battle instincts that rose in him reminding himself it was just his wife's family. He glanced over to see all of Melody's sisters and mother surrounding the mother of his first born, chatting in high pitched shrills and pawing at her priceless kimono. He was brought back to his own situation when he heard the approximation of his name again from the eldest male of the group. "Wehlkumm Beeeyahkuyah!"

Lord Kuchiki knew hand shaking was the custom and extended his hand the elder man who he correctly intuited was Melody's father. To Byakuya's dismay the older man waved away his handshake with a broad grin, growled something with good nature, and threw his bear like arms around the lithe captain. "Yermahson!" said his father in law, though Byakuya did not understand the words he understood the message.

There were several other young men dressed in the complicated suiting of the West. They all used their garbled words and patted his shoulder, to Byakuya's dismay, whilst his father in law continued to squeeze him.

"Oh dear!" heard Byakuya just as he considered brandishing his sword if her father continued to squeeze the air from his lungs. Byakuya was released from the embrace and saw Mr. Kennedy cutting through the group. "Hello, Lord Kuchiki, I apologize, I had explained to everyone the custom of bowing, however… they…" the server interpreter looked back at the wall of burly men who were all smiles. "This is their custom of welcoming family. Everyone is thrilled to finally meet you in person and I deeply apologize, from the bottom of mine and everyone else's hearts ahead of time if their customs or curiosity offends you." Mr. Kennedy bowed deeply.

"Thank you, Mr. Kennedy, was it?" said Byakuya in his Sacred Tongue.

Mr. Kennedy stood up straight and smiled, "I'm flattered your lordship remembers me."

"Where have they taken my son?" he asked surprised at his own urgency.

"Worry not, my lord. Young lord Hari is in exceptionally good care. The staff who raised all of Mrs. Sullivan's children to hearty adulthood have swooped him off to change his clothing, feed him, and give the baby a much needed nap in the nursery."

Byakuya didn't have time to comment. Mr. Sullivan, said something with much gusto and enthusiasm and by the forced smile Mr. Kennedy had Byakuya assumed he would not enjoy the translation. Mr. Kennedy shifted his glasses and said "They have prepared a proper dinner suit for you, and some other clothing. A gift!" he tried to sell it.

Byakuya's indecipherable blank expression gave no clue to his hosts if he was amenable to the idea. He looked around at the elaborate, but constricted clothing and nodded. "Thank Mr. Sullivan. It's a generous gift, and I look forward to dressing adequately for the occasion." _I do feel out of place, even in my own fine kimono._

"Byakuya-sama!" called out Melody. He saw his wife surrounded by nearly a dozen other flouncing orbs of fabric with her sisters and mother and other female friends and relatives. She called out over the noise of giggling, rustling fabric, children yelling for attention and Nenny and other servants chiding and herding everyone up the widest, most elaborate, indoor staircase Byakuya had ever seen. "I'll see you at dinner!"

He only nodded, not wanting to be undignified and yell in response. He felt another smack on his back and that one almost knocked him off his feet. Before he had a chance to glare at his well-meaning father in law, Byakuya closed his eyes and crossed his arms. He heard Mr. Kennedy say to him quietly "My apologies Lord Byakuya, but this is how they show affection. Please allow me to show you to your room."

A circle of the younger men and boys stepped forward and Mr. Kennedy introduced them " These gentlemen are Melody's middle brothers Thomas, Jonas, Francis, Cole, ehh, and this is Tucker, Chase, Manny, and the twins Lucky and Louis." They exchanged greetings that Byakuya filed away in his mind to use again at the appropriate time. He knew he would not remember all the names and sighed in resignation. This was a familiar reaction to the introduction to the family and elicited a chuckle from the boys.

Mr. Kennedy continued. "This is Tarlton. He will see to all of your needs while you are here. He is Mr. Sullivan's most experienced butler." Tarlton wore the same uniform of grey linen and half bowed to Lord Byakuya. He was a tall broad-shouldered red headed, olive skinned man with a buzzcut, but moved quietly and deftly through the house supporting all the efforts that allowed the Sullivan household to run smoothly.

The Sullivan boys and men waved to Byakuya as he made his way up the stairs with Mr. Kennedy and Tarlton. A group of three young children scrambled down the staircase past him chasing after a trio of barking dogs and a puppy.

In the quiet of his room Byakuya looked at himself dressed in a fitted suit. He ran his hands down the lapel, tested the waist with his thumb, and looked around the empty room. He bent his leg and pulled on the fabric of the crotch. He hopped on his straight leg until he felt he had a reasonable amount of room. Overall the clothing would take getting used to. Embarrassment made his heart race when he heard a giggle come from the door, until he saw Melly. "You can ask to have that taken out a bit to give you more room" she said, violet lace fan in hand. She was dressed in a voluminous hoop skirt, and bodice of a lavender plaid. It was long sleeved and had a high collar that was trimmed in simple hardanger lace. Her hair was swiped up into a Gibson bun and her cheeks looked a bit rosy.

"It is not a bother" he said then winced when he took a step. They shared a look and she said "I'll get the tailor. Melly spoke with the tailor in the Civil Tongue and before he knew it Byakuya was sitting at a large table of animated people who were all chatting and laughing and yet all following a polite etiquette, Byakuya couldn't follow. He watched how others behaved and tried to mimic.

He was familiar with forks and knives but he had never see so many lined up outside a plate before. There were other smaller versions which he could only guess at their purpose. He glanced at Mr. Kennedy who was seated far down the table towards the head where Mr. Sullivan sat. Melly was across the table chatting and smiling and looking over her shoulder occasionally towards the children's table keeping a watchful eye on the older children. Hari wasn't there and he stared at his wife until she noticed him.

She smiled. She knew what he was thinking and said "He's in the nursery being fed with the others."

"Others?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, with the other babies!"

The idea surprised Byakuya. _Other babies? How many Sullivan's are there?_

The look on his face told Melly what she suspected he was thinking and she laughed. "Yes, many babies in this clan! The Spirit King told us to go forth, be fruitful and multiply!" She was distracted again by one of her sisters who wore, like all the unmarried ladies, tight curls held at various lengths with shining ribbon. The other girl had the reddest hair he had ever seen and he suspected she was Pepper, the free spirited sister who Melly had mentioned to Soutaicho. After only a few minutes of observing her he thought _Melody is probably right. Soutiacho would like this girl. She is quite alluring and a bit firey_. _A sexed-up version of Ise-fukutaicho._

Byakuya then heard a strange gurgling and looked down at the floor. There was a beagle whining for food. _More animals in the house?_ Byakuya looked at his plate then up around the room at everyone distracted with conversation. With the subtlety and deft of a master of the martial arts he snuck the dog the meat from his plate.

The dog chomped on the beef, blew some air out his nose, and settled down on the floor.

Mr. Sullivan let out a big hearty laugh and everyone looked at the patriarch. The family head tugged at Mr. Kennedy's sleeve and said "Tell him I saw that. Real quiet like, but I saw it" and continued laughing.

Byakuya blushed. Everyone was looking at him and back at Mr. Sullivan. The father said "He fed old Bowser. That damn dog is going to follow him everywhere now!" Everyone laughed, all knowing the old dog, except for Byakuya. He was embarrassed and worried he may have insulted his in-laws and their hospitality. _I do not know what they're saying, but it is clearly about me. Did I just shame myself? Or Melody?_

Very suddenly dessert was served, and everyone began digging into various pies. Melly called out to him "Apple, sweetie! It's the best pie, try it Byakuya-sama! With whipped cream! And don't forget the iced cream!" A plate was served to her, and she took a spoonful. She rolled her eyes in a way Byakuya had only seen her do in the dark of night. "It's been so long!" she exclaimed with her mouth half full "since I've had a proper pie!"

 _Things are so different here_ …Byakuya looked down at his plate. _Everything in our home is so completely different._ His eyes took in everything and they swept around the table. _Not just the material items, the clothing, the furniture, the opulent albeit decadent decorations, but the people and how free and open and loudly they express themselves. They freely touch each other and write their emotions on their sleeves for all the world to see. So vulgar._

He thought of times Melly stifled her emotions to be considered a lady in his home. _At the time I assumed she was childish, uncouth, raised poorly, even._ Another roar of laughter happened at the end of the table and broke his day dreaming. _Perhaps it is true but…_ He didn't understand the joke or what was happening around him. He thought of her at their wedding. She sat at his side for hours with no one to speak with. He looked at her sitting across the large table smiling and happy as he had never seen her before. _She is so much happier here._

"I'm sorry, my lord, for having left you here" he heard Mr. Kennedy settle in behind him. The gentleman he was seated next to moved up to the empty seat. "I had assumed wrongly that I could interpret from up there. I also underestimated the width of the table. Miss- eh, Lady Kuchiki" he chuckled nervously "is a bit too far to make casual conversation." He glanced at the cornucopia of sweet treats left untouched. "Not a fan of sweet things?"

Byakuya nodded. He searched for a way to politely decline. "They are artfully plated, but… they are…"

"It's alright" said Mr. Kennedy. "There is no insult in refusing dessert, or not having a sweet tooth."

The conversation dulled down, and everyone began to leave the table. Melly walked around to Byakuya and said "We're going to go and say our evening prayers. You're welcome to join us, but don't feel the pressure." She touched his arm and he accepted the warmth of her affection through the gesture. "You may enjoy some meditatin' out on one of the balconies if you prefer."

"No, I would like to observe your prayers. It would be an honor to be included" he said not wanting to do anything questionable. _I am not certain if separating myself from this rabble would be insulting. Or safe._ He admitted to himself that he was feeling anxiety at the unfamiliar surroundings despite having two interpreters and all the resources he could desire.

Melly and Kennedy shared a glance of surprise and his wife smiled broadly. "Well then" she looped her arm in Byakuya's as she had tried to do their very first day together. Before he could refuse he saw all the ladies around them doing the same and walking into another room. He nodded and followed the other couples with his wife on his arm into a large parlor off the dining room where a priest of their faith was already waiting.

Byakuya was interested in the ritual, the long passages they all had committed to memory, and the timing of standing, sitting, and even kneeling he was exempt from. A blanket of quiet contemplation fell over the huge family, and Byakuya filed away everything he was learning about his wife and where she had come from. Everything she had changed for him was so glaringly obvious to him now. He gazed lovingly at his wife as she knelt, closing her eyes, and clasping her hands in prayer. Everyone was still and quiet. _She is quite the beauty, even in a crowd she glows. She has taken on her duties so well and despite not being a native from the Seireitei she provides for me as well as any native woman could. She's a special woman and I should remember I am lucky to have her in my life._

Afterwards the men retired to an enormous study. As Byakuya admired the collection of leather bounds tomes that lined all the walls he was handed a snifter of liquor. Mr. Kennedy was there to advise him on everything.

Kuchiki was peppered with questions by the men and did his best to answer them. He fielded questions about his people, his way of life, his battles, and finally about the women of the Seireitei. He provided very polite answers and conferred with Mr. Kennedy if it would be polite to ask questions of his own. The liquor burned his throat but was then warm going down and allowed the warmth to relax him.

After a calm and relaxing evening of gentlemen's discussion, everyone dispersed. A good chunk of the young gentlemen who were beaus of Mr. Sullivan's daughters left for the evening, and the sons of the family headed up the large staircase to their bedroom suites. Mr. Sullivan's brothers, four men who were younger than the patriarch, were introduced, and Byakuya again knew he wouldn't remember another group of names. They all left their snifters on a tray, put out their cigars, and began to file out of the study.

As they all trailed out Mr. Sullivan stopped Mr. Kennedy to translate something to Byakuya. Mr. Sullivan clapped Byakuya on the back yet again and said "I want you to know, Beeyahkuhyah-samah, I may have all the material treasures money can buy, but my children are the most precious thing I have in my life. I gave you my little Melody Julia. The song of my heart, and the crown jewel of my empire. Now that I've had the pleasure of meetin' your noble acquaintance, sir, I'm relieved my little jewel in your care. She looks happy, healthy and just as lively and effervescent as ever! I can't wait to snuggle my first little grandchild first thing tomorrow! In fact, I may sneak off to see him in the nursery tonight."

"Thank you, Mr. Sullivan. While I admit I fall short of your praise I indeed strive to keep Melly-san happy and healthy."

Byakuya made it up to his and Melly's suite of rooms. Tarlton appeared. He helped Byakuya into his pajamas, a light cotton night dress.

The servant took his suit and gestured towards the door to the inner bed chamber. Tarlton walked off to care for Byakuya's clothing for the next day. On the other side of the large spacious bedroom was a huge bed with a canopy. It was a few feet off the ground and when Byakuya pressed a hand on it saw how deep the soft mattress sunk. He managed to crawl up into the bed, surprised to find his wife fast asleep on the other side. She was nestled under the down filled blanket and wearing a little night hat. There were three pillows end to end. On his hands and knees he looked back to the door, wondering if he was expected to sleep with his wife every night. _This is not our custom._ Before he finished the thought he realized it was another thing he had taken for granted. I have always sensed her want of me to stay after our lovemaking. I did not realize she had expected we stay together through the entire night. He slipped under the cover and lay on his back, looking up. He heard her light breathing. _Every night?_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The next morning he woke early, just as the sun rose and decided it would be a good time to train. He put on his familiar Shinigami shihakusho and picked up his sword. After some time the sun rose fully and he felt eyes on him. "Mornin' sugar" she said. Melly sat up and stretched her arms over head. "We beat Nenny! She's usually up by the crack a dawn."

He put his sword away, furrowed his brow, and nodded.

Melly crawled on her hands and knees too the end of the bed where she at and allowed her feet to dangle off the side. "I meant to wait up for you, but once my head hit the pillow I was out cold. I didn't think I would find this so comfortable after enjoying futon for so long."

He shrugged indifferent and went to put away his sword where he had placed it the evening before. She said from the bed "There's a wash basin over there" she pointed to a dresser along the wall. I'll go see if someone can draw you a nice hot bath. I know you enjoy that before you start your day."

"Is that unusual? What is the custom here?" he asked, suddenly sensitive to what was the family's way of life.

"Um, I can't speak for everyone but we don't make such a fuss about bath time. I used to just take a quick shower in the morning. Nothing like the ritual it seems to be for you."

He did not know what to say. Even the basics of her daily life she had changed for him. "I will have just a shower then."

"Oh, sweetheart, a bath is no problem. Water just comes out of a different faucet. It's a small gesture of hospitality."

He felt guilt for not extending these simple gestures to her when she arrived. He but his lip. _Who knew there were so many? Do many little things that could be different?_

"Sweetheart?" She looked at him, expectantly.

"A shower seems interesting" he said simply shrugging the top of his shihakusho back up over his shoulders.

"Okay" she shrugged and hopped off the bed and skipped toward the door.

Before she got to the ornately filigreed door it opened and Nenny bustled in with Tarlton. They each held a large tray full of food. Nenny exclaimed "OH NO!"

Byakuya tensed, but then saw Melly laugh. "Oh Nenny, it is so kind to bring us breakfast in bed! Byakuya is an early early riser though. I'll gladly crawl back into bed and eat up chef's special poached eggs deluxe though" She looked at Byakuya and back to Nenny "Can someone show him the showah?"

Nenny smirked and said "You go now, buttercup! Get back into bed! Tarlton, go show Mister Byakuya the shower."

Tarlton nodded. "Mistah Byakuyer?"

Byakuya looked to Melly, but she only waved her hand at Tarlton "He's gonna show you the shower" she explained.

Byakuya nodded and followed the servant who handed the food off to a servant in the hall. Bowser wandered out of one of the rooms along the way and struggled and shuffled beg]hind Byakuya. The old dog settled down outside the bathroom for and his tail thwacked back and forth.

After Byakuya stepped out of the shower and toweled himself off he saw a new suit and shirt ready for him. He dressed himself and stepped into the hallway, conscious of his anxiety. Bowser stood on Kuchiki's exit and waited to follow once it was decided where he'd go.

His lordship's anxiety wasn't the type you feel going into battle, or the type he would suppress in life or death situations, but social anxiety. He hated not fitting in.

"MistahByakuhyer? Disswaypleez" said Tarlton. The tall man smiled and waved him over. Byakuya followed him down to the dining room where a number of the men were sitting. Mr. Kennedy was not among them.

Byakuya was greeted warmly with words and phrases he did not understand but nodded in acknowledgement. He settled into the same seat he had at dinner the night before and the sound of a crying child caught his ear."

"Hari!" he stood and saw Nenny arrive with Melly holding Hari. Mr. Sullivan jumped to his feet and rushed up to his eldest daughter and first grandchild.

"Liddleharry!" is what Byakuya heard from Mr. Sullivan and half smirked as he saw the old man take the crying child and coo to him. He calmed the baby quickly and Kuchiki knew that if he could understand the Civil Tongue the man was using it would very likely still be nonsense. The other men came around and Byakuya stood next to Melly with pride. They all seemed to be saying kind words and Byakuya simply enjoyed seeing his son again. He had planned on visiting the nursery later that day to hold him and talk to him.

Melly was pleased that her father was so only affectionate with the child as he was with all of his children. There had been some unkind words about Melly marrying a foreigner, a non-worshipper before she left. But other gossip had flooded the ears of her neighbors since. On her return though she did notice the subtle glances and her sisters teasing at dinner about finding a proposer husband reminded her that they had not indeed forgotten her husband was foreign. She was glad Byakuya did not understand the language.

Her papa scooped little Hari into his arms and showered the boy with love. "Little Harry!" he said. "You may not look like us lithe one, but you sure are cute!"

"Papa, don't say those things" Melly gently prodded.

Her brothers all laughed, all seven of them. "He's a cute little bigger ain't he! Too bad he's illegitimate."

Melody laughed to cover the insult from her husband. "You always were a jerk little, Cash. You stop saying such awful things."

Papa Sullivan gave Hari a kiss on the cheek and mumbled "Shut up, Cash. He's legitimate as any of you. Accordin' to the law."

Cash chuckled "Well, perhaps by law, but not in the eyes of the Lord he isn't."

Melody just smiled and whipped away an imaginary smudge off Hari's face. Papa Sullivan bounced the child and said "We should baptize him properly while y'all here. Make sure and proper he is in the good graces of the Spirit King."

"I would like that, but don't forget Papa that Byakuya-sama is from one of the noble families, hand picked by the Spirit King himself all those generations back! I don't know if a bit of holy water is going to trump the direct blessings of the Sprit King himself, now."

"I know, my beautiful Melody. I know my jewel. I wouldn't have sent you off to some nobody to live a life of toil. Only the best for my crown jewel. Isn't that right, little Harry?" he turned his attention to his grandson and walked off.

Cash swaggered up to his eldest sister and said "I'm right sorry, Melody. He is quite something. I guess I'm just jealous of your happy family."

Melody nodded. "Thank you, Cash. Jealous though? You're only 130 little one. You have to go sew your wild oats before your mind thoughts of marriage and children."

He shrugged. "Well, I guess I'm just preparing you for the wedding. And the gossip."

Hari became a bit fussy and Papa Sullivan joyfully put the boy on the floor. Hari giggled with delight and crawled right to his father. Byakuya took a few steps and keeled down and put a hand on Hari's back as the child settled at his feet. The boy, dressed in a miniature pair out checkered brown trousers and a plain white shirt, was fascinated with his own hands like he had never seen them before.

Melody looked at her son and her quietly powerful husband. He didn't look or act like the people in her lands, but he was her husband and a good father to their son. "I don't understand why people would be so cruel" she smiled at her brothers. "He's a good good man and I love him. Not a silly flirty girly infatuation neither. A true love, a partnership. He's wonderful. He has honor you couldn't hardly imagine."

Byakuya looked up at her as she spoke, having a sense he was the subject even though she did not say his name. Hari's cooing and laughter caught his attention again and he rubbed the child's back and patted his head.

Melody said "A real, adult, deeply felt contentment and warmth. I hope y'all feel that someday." She and her enormous dress swooshed over to her family. She gathered the layers of her skirt back so she could kneel down with her son who soon got his hands into the ruffles of her dress. Hari made everyone smile broadly.

Mr. Sullivan jerked his head at the young men to leave. They all gently patted Hari with a little "See ya, buddy!" before they reluctantly turned and walked away. The grandfather groaned a bit as he made his way to the floor and sat down with a bit of a thud.

"Oh, Papa, watch it! Don't hurt yourself!" They all chuckled. She hooked a finger and Hari grabbed onto it, still fascinated with how his hand worked. "He has quite a grip!" she said to Byakuya.

"He will be wonderful swordsman" replied Byakuya.

"I hope so. He will have the very best of teachers" she said to him.

Mr. Sullivan listened to the foreign consonants his daughter and her husband shared, uncertain, and also unconcerned about what they were saying. He cleared his throat, catching their attention and said "You know, my little jewel, that we could have a weddin' for you here if you like. After your sister's tomorrow of course."

Melody smiled "Oh Papa, that's not necessary." She pulled Hari up off the floor onto her lap and he looked around with his big grey eyes at the room from his new perspective. "I said my prayers to the Spirit King when we had our ceremony. I made my vows even though it wasn't really part of their ceremony. I feel married. I feel the Spirit King continues to bless us."

Her father forced a smile and she could tell he was not comfortable with her answer. She thought _Well if it means that much to you Papa, you should've made this offer years ago._ She ignored his discomfort, but Byakuya did not.

Kuchiki-sama noted the tenseness in the air and said "What did he say?"

"Nothing important" she replied.

"He dismissed everyone to discuss it. It must be somewhat important." Byakuya looked at her father and glanced downward. "Melly, please translate for me."

She tensed, but nodded in agreement.

"Mr. Sullivan, I appreciate all the hospitalities your family has extended. I have been here I can see how much you value familial bonds and I am comforted to know Hari has a large, strong family. It brings me much comfort."

"Thank you kindly, Byakuya-sama. It's not just for Hari, you're part of it too."

Byakuya nodded, deeply, and said "Thank you, very much. The Kuchiki clan welcomes all the Sullivans should they need anything. There will always be a place in the Seireitei for a Sullivan as long as the Kuchikis exist.

"I just asked my daughter if she wanted a wedding, in our style, and she declined. I admire her steadfastness and am glad to see have made her feel welcome into your culture but I am afraid she –"

"Papa! I'm right here!" she snapped in the Civil Tongue. "Why drag him into this? I said no, leave it at that."

Her father took on a grave face, and said "It's not about you, sweetheart it's about your baby son here." Her father spoke quietly, his lilting and leaning on vowels soothing her quick temper. "You think Harry is going to have an easy time 'a things? You think no one is gonna question his legitimacy?"

"Well…I…" she hadn't thought of the repercussions that would ripple through her insular community at home. "They don't seem to care about those things in the Seireitei." Her eyes sank down to Hari. "Everyone who had spirit power is given the same opportunities. Hari is really privileged in comparison, and everyone is deferential…" her words trailed off _…as far as I know_ …

The worry that loomed on her face caused Byakuya to reach out and touch her gloved hand in a rare display of public affection. He said "I do not object to a ceremony of your own."

Melly half laughed "It's not the same darling. It's …a good deal more complicated." She held onto the baby in her lap a bit tighter and said "You'll see tomorrow."

He furrowed his brow.

"Mr. Sullivan" said Byakuya in Civil Tongue. "I like. Will do."

Melly raised her eyebrow in surprise and looked at her husband with utter shock.

Mr. Sullivan let put a familiar hearty laugh and said "Hot damn, my baby jewel, you've got quite a sharp one here!"

The next day arrived and Byakuya had trained, dressed, and showered all under the watchful eye of Bowser before Tarlton and Nenny arrived with his and Melly's breakfast.

"Guten Morgen everybody!" said Nenny all a twitter as she bristled in the door. Byakuya did not notice the additionally foreign phrase. The two servants were dressed in formal dark navy uniforms with gold piping and brass buttons on double breasted blazers.

Byakuya sat at a desk quietly writing in a daily log he kept. All the adventures of his recent days were recorded for futures generations of Kuchikis to read. No one knew it at the time, but centuries in the future Byakuya's life story would be novelized and made into a film that would take top prize at the then annual Soul Society Film Competition. A wrinkled white haired Byakuya, and his similarly grey-haired wife would be present at the screening to relive their young lives together.

But that day he was writing of the days events.

"Come now Mr Byak-yah!" said Nenny. "You need to eat! Too skinny!"

Byakuya turned astound in his chair resting his white sleeved arm on the back of his western leather backed chair. "Food? Yes, pleaseh"

Melody sat up, removed her sleeping cap and stretched. Before her yawn was finished she muttered to herself "My goodness, how much Civil Tongue has he learned in two days?" She then smiled brightly and said "Good morning, everybody."

Tarlton found a folding table and arranged breakfast for Byakuya where he sat. "Here you are, sir" he said. "Come on over to your room after you are finished with this. I'll have your tuxedo ready."

The noble lord glanced at his wife and she translated.

"Thank you" he said.

And Melody watched her husband as she took the first bite of her hearty breakfast. Tarlton said slowly, to be sure Byakuya understood "You are very welcome, sir".

Melody smirked, trying to hide a smile. She knew Byakuya better than he thought she did and she recognized the face he put on when he was secretly analyzing something.

"Don't rush your eating, buttercup" said Nenny to her longtime charge. "but keep in mind I need to lace you up in your special dress for the wedding today! A lot of layers today!"

Bowser sat next to Byakuya and managed a full-on bark and a thwack of his tail on the floor. He knew something special was happening that day and wanted to be a part of it.

Nenny and Tarlton let the couple to eat and prepare their special clothes for the day. Byakuya pushed a link of beef sausage around his plate with his fork. He didn't have a liking for red meat in general and was glad the dog was there to take it. He gingerly picked it off his plate, suppressing disgust for his wife's native food, and lowered it to the dog dutifully laying at his feet. "Here you are, Mr Dog" he mumbled.

Melody was all too excited to eat and drink. Instead she sat back in her oversized pillows with her tea cup nestled in her palms. "His name is Bowser, darling, and if you keep feeding him like that he's gonna follow us all the way back up to the Seireitei."

Byakuya took some white sausage and nodded in approval. "Mm" he said acknowledging her.

Then she caught him off guard with a question. "Do you wanna learn more Civil Tongue?"

He slowed his chewing and Melly became confused. _Most people do that to stall from answering. But he isn't most people…_

Byakuya swallowed and put down his napkin on his plate. He sat back and said "It is always best to learn more than less." Then he sighed subtly. She took that such as resignation. He then said "If my son is to know both, and my wife, then I should as well." _Perhaps it will assuage some anxiety now, and guilt later when we are at home._

She said, quietly and a bit of sadness "I won't force you. I doubt you'll want to make this trip all that frequently."

As much as he wanted to, he did not roll his eyes. "I would be honored to learn the Civil Tongue." He found it difficult to say, and while "honored" was a bit of a stretch, he did want to learn. Civil tongue speakers would outnumber him in his own family soon enough.

Melody smiled broadly and said "I know you don't really mean that, but I am very flattered you would say so." She took a drink of tea and said "If you would prefer to learn from Mr. Kennedy I can arrange some quiet time for the two of you to exchange."

Byakuya considered. He looked at his young wife sitting under her crisp linens. _She is such a strange girl, but delightful._ He let his eyes drift down to her cotton nightgown and let out a short laugh at how matronly it was. He approached the bed and took off his vest dropping it on the ground and kicked off his shoes. She looked up at the sound of them hitting the ground. He crawled in the bed and across to her. She put the cup on her breakfast tray and he kissed her. Byakuya had varying levels of physical intimacy that he would express with Melly. This kiss was like those he gave her only in the darkest of night. Raw, primal, hungry, almost animal. He stopped for a moment. Trying to decide if he should fling the tray away or if there was some strange etiquette he was to follow. Melly quickly moved the tray to the floor with a minor crash. As she giggled he quickly got under the covers with her with him knowing that they did not have much time until the servants returned.

"I love you, wife" said Byakuya as he fiddled with the buttons on his pants.

"Lesson 1" giggled Melly quietly as she lifted her linen nightgown. She said in Civil Tongue "I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Sometime later Nenny came in the door without knocking and let out a shriek at the sight of Byakuya shirtless rinsing off in front of the basin.

"Oh Nenny, calm yourself. He's my husband" said Melly sliding out of the bed, her pile of blonde curls a bigger mess than when Nenny had last seen her.

"It's not decent for me to see him this way!" said Nenny, grabbing his shirt from the floor and throwing it at him. "Get it on, now!" she snapped.

Byakuya caught the shirt and wrapped it around himself, looking at Melly, uncertain if he should take that kind of treatment from a servant. Melly was laughing and beautiful and he let one corner of his mouth to raise in amusement. His wife walked around the bed and suddenly stopped. She twisted her face and put a hand on her tummy. "I'm not used the food yet, I don't think."

She shook her head and walked into the other room to get dressed.

Byakuya walked across the hallway to prepare for the day, and Bowser walked behind him like an elderly servant, a few steps behind. It took a bit of time for him to be dressed. He had a lot of layers, again, but this time there were new accessories. Byakuya looked in the mirror at himself and was very pleased with this formal attire.

He had it made for himself soon after he and Melody had received permission from Kyoraku-Soutaicho to go on this trip. He was curious as to what she would be wearing, especially because it was quite a large portion of their luggage.

Byakuya admired the long black coat over his silk white vest, and pale pink cravat. He had wanted a lavender cravat, but for some reason Melly had requested it be pink to match what she was going to wear. On further inspection he saw she had also had some sakura petals embroidered on. It was a bit too much of a display for his personal tastes, but he went along as his wife new the fashions of her people better than he.

His pants were finely woven grey wool with the subtlest of black pinstripes. His shoes, which he was still not used to wearing indoors, shined like glass. He adjusted the cuffs of his sleeves so they poked out from under his jacket sleeves as he had seen in pictures. Tarlton entered the room, smiled and handed Byakuya-sama his top hat. He tried it on to see if it fit over his kenseikan. There was no problem, and he was satisfied.

Byakuya removed the hat because he learned from watching gentlemen who walked about the house, they did not wear hats indoors. He went downstairs and knew he could find the men in the study having a cigar (which he detested), a drink (which he had an appreciation for) and listen to them speak. He arrived in the study and was welcomed by the men of the Sullivan family with taps on the back and nods and hellos, and a few Konichiwas from the younger boys. They stepped forward, bowed via Mr. Kennedy's direction, then ran off. This gave an opportunity for Byakuya to speak with Kennedy about learning a bit more Civil Tongue.

Then it was time for the women of the family to join them and for everyone to leave. The bride had already left with the bridal party, and the groom and his groomsmen well before the bride. The men got word from one of the footmen that the ladies were preparing to come down the stairs. Byakuya simply followed the group and saw they were waiting for the ladies, who one by one drifted down the wide grand staircase, paired up with the gentlemen from the family. Byakuya didn't know who Melody's sisters or brothers were, and who was not. It didn't matter. He was distracted by the ridiculousness of their dresses. One after the other came down the staircase in ridiculously large piles of ruffles and frills. Their hair were vulgar piles of curls and ribbons, and Byakuya was distracted, almost overwhelmed, at the amount of fabric that these girls wore. In his eyes they were these giant piles of pastel creampuffs that floated down the stairs. It seemed to his relief, that as the girls aged there were fewer ruffles, but he still worried. He was coming to the understanding that Melody never let anyone outdo her on anything. The girls were graceful, and he nodded politely to each as they passed. He was very glad he was not expected to pay compliments as he could not find anything redeemable about their outfits. _What do I say to my wife? I cannot enjoy their fashion, I do not have it in me to find compliments if she is wrapped in a vulgar display of excess!_ It was worrisome. Then it was Melody's turn.

There were gasps when she came around the corner and began to descend. All the chatter ceased, and everyone looked to her. It was untraditional, but no one could deny she was elegant, refined, and the wife of a nobleman. Her new confidence as a young woman who knew her body guided her movements and her gaze. She had eyes only for Byakuya. He was relieved, and proud that this young lady was going to be on his arm. While the silhouette was that of a traditional western ball gown, the color was and design was clearly that of the Seireitei, with a personal nod to Byakuya. It was a simple sanguine taffeta gown with a fitted bodice and large hoop skirt. Painted across the skirt were branches of sakura petals, some falling from the branch and scattering on an imaginary breeze. Pink tool was gathered on her v-neck, off the shoulder neckline, and was draped around her upper arm. Around her waist was what everyone else called a belt, but Byakuya recognized as a very narrow pale pink on pink embroidered obi, a bright white obi age. It was all secured around her corseted waist with a red satin corded obi jime, and an impossibly large gold set emerald cut garnet broach.

It was a bit scandalous, maybe even shocking to wear such a color, but it somehow suited Melody to a degree that no one could argue she might even outshine the bride. Byakuya then noted none of the other men had cravats decorated like his, and he approved. He saw that he and his wife were distinct, unique, and undoubtedly well paired. Going to a church with her shoulders bare was unacceptable so she put on a black Chantilly lace shawl that not only covered her shoulders, but dipped halfway down her full skirt. Her hair was smooth and tied back in a double waterfall style. Fresh pink blossoms were tastefully woven into her hair.

The train of carriages arrived at an incredible cathedral, and bells were clanging in honor of the day. Byakuya was careful to note all the details about the ceremony. _I would like to give Melody a ceremony of her own people. So far the process is the same. Though we are all styled in different clothing we have made a procession to the temple. Her temple is quite grand and made of stone and stained glass, instead of freshly painted wood._

They entered the cathedral and Byakuya was very impressed by the vast gothic architecture. It soared high into the sky, forcing your eye upward and making you feel small. He kept his eyes ahead. They were seated in a wooden pew near the front of the cathedral. He noted the groom arrived and waited at the front of the aisle.

Once seated Melody gave Byakuya a heads up on what to expect for the ceremony and handed him a printed guide, then realized he would not be able to read it. They chuckled giving into the electric joy that seemed to be buzzing in the air. There was a lot of chatter around them and Byakuya could feel the anticipation. Then a huge pipe organ built into the wall of the church blared and began to play silencing the entire congregation. Everyone stood and looked to the back of the cathedral. There was a procession of couples in matching blue taffeta gowns and matching tuxedos. Then young girls threw flower petals down on the floor. The music halted and began a new march. Finally, the bride, bathed in the light from outside entered in a resplendent white gown and floor length veil hanging from a diamond encrusted tiara.

Byakuya was not surprised at the style of the gown but was truck with how beautiful the girl appeared. Mr. Sullivan accompanied her down the aisle and handed her over to the groom. He took note on the responsibilities and jobs of each person in the bridal party.

The ceremony was long, and like the family's prayer sessions it was full of memorized prayers he did not know, standing, kneeling, and then near the end they got up for a wafer and sacred wine which he was not welcome to participate with, but was encouraged to approach and be blessed by the officiant. Then the couple kissed each other in front of everyone, the cathedral full of well-dressed people threw their hands up and cheered. White doves were released, and the couple headed back down the aisle and out of the church.

Everyone then left and went to a party on the property of one of the nearby estates. There were manicured gardens of all types, the guests had free reign of the house itself and Melody was keen to show Byakuya the architecture. When the owner of the enormous house heard Byakuya was in attendance he insisted Byakuya inspect his katana collection. Turned out the father of the groom was fascinated with all things eastern, especially the Seireitei. He was tremendously honored to have Byakuya, a Kuchiki, in his home. It was the first time Byakuya was not the wealthiest, most prestigious, or most powerful man in the room in one way or another. His insecurity was nipping at the edges of an otherwise pleasant day so this was a welcome break and he liked being around familiar items. Byakuya was interested in some historic scrolls, and a screen which was very well made. Byakuya was familiar with the artist and impressed by the art collection overall. The katana did not interest him as much because they were not zanpaktuou, which if they were would be disturbing to him.

They all went to eat barbeque and Byakuya stuck to chicken, but enjoyed the sides, and the sauce. He had a lot of brandy and ended up smiling and laughing with his wife. He had a brilliant time for most of the evening.

At the end of the night Byakuya sat with his beautiful wife under the stars and some charming strung up lights. The party was dying down and they sat around drinking lemonade and gin drinks. It was late in the day. It was pleasantly warm and the crickets came out to sing. It was nearly blissful. He relaxed, he slid over a bit and wrapped his arm around his wife. She was surprised but smiled and nestled into the crook of his shoulder. He leaned his head on hers and enjoyed her perfumed hair. He had never felt so content.

Then he noticed. He saw others and he realized they had been getting looks all day. He heard certain words dropped when the speaker thought they were out of earshot, but Byakuya had excellent hearing. Melody got up and approached a lady in blue. While they were having a chat Byakuya excused himself from the table (as he had learned at the house) and found Mr Kennedy. "May I have a word?" he asked. The tone of his voice was forceful and Mr Kennedy knew he could not refuse.

"Mr Kennedy I have enjoyed myself a lot this evening, but I have a few questions" said Byakuya bluntly.

"Well, of course, Byakuya-sama, what can I help you with?" replied the slim nervous man.

"I have heard some words and I am curious as to what they mean."

"Please do share, Byakuya-sama, I am happy to translate!" said Mr. Kennedy with some relief.

Byakuya shared a few, and the color drained out of Mr. Kennedy's face. Melody had kept her eye on her husband and saw Mr. Kennedy's reaction. A blanched faced Mr. Kennedy swallowed hard and replied, keeping his head low.

Byakuya was clearly not pleased at what the family tutor told him but did not express his anger. "Thank you, Mr. Kennedy for your honesty. I think it better to know the words were expletives and slurs than be completely ignorant." There was an awkward silent moment. Then Byakuya said "Thank you for all of your help Mr. Kennedy. I hope I did not ruin your evening." Byakuya looked back at his wife shaking her head no at the lady in a blue dress. Melody was smiling, but the lady in blue satin and yellowy blond curls appeared confused. Melody excused herself and began to walk over to Byakuya and Mr. Kennedy. Byakuya said to the tutor "It seems I may have ruined Melody's evening as well."

Before Mr. Kennedy could respond Melody was there with a fresh smile. She took Byakuya's hand and said "It's probably best if we start our goodbye's for the night." Byakuya had picked up a few phrases and after what seemed like an eternity of saying goodnights the scandalous, beautiful, couple left.

They rode in a carriage back to Lily of the Valley and were greeted by warm and sincere servants. The house was very quiet and they swiftly readied for bed in silence. The day had been long and they were tired, but Melody was afraid that Byakuya was angry with her or that she would have to explain to him the complications of foreigners in her homeland. She had always wanted to know more about the far flung corners of Soul Society, and all the different people, and places, and customs, but she knew not all of her countrymen felt the same. She spoke not only the Civil Tongue, but an obscure Northern language, and an ancient language of Soul Society which was almost considered dead. During the beginning of time all Souls spoke the same language, but as time went on this changed. She still studied that one on her own time but was dedicating more and more time to the Sacred Tongue: Byakuya's language.

Her own people thought she was an oddball for her interests beyond marriage and motherhood, but her parents were encouraging, and Mr. Kennedy a pillar of support. Melody did notice, however, even when she was young, that there were few people like her in her community. Many didn't like outsiders, and were often flat out rude, or even violent with outsiders. She was so glad her family was welcoming to Byakuya and that none decided to test their martial skills against him.

As the last layers of her complicated dress were pulled away by Nenny and two younger servants she thought _It was selfish of me to bring him here. I knew it might turn out like this, but I wanted to see my family again. While not the most enlightened they do care about and like Byakuya. They love Hari as their nephew, I hope. It is Hari's family. He may not have many chances to see his cousins, aunts, uncles, and grandparents. Byakuya doesn't have any close family. Just distant elderly cousins in the far corners of the Seireitei._ The night dress came down over her head and she sat down at a vanity in her dressing room.

Nenny pulled down Melody's hair and combed it out. She said to Melly "Buttercup, you looked extraordinary today. I bet there were many jealous ladies at the party. Mr. Byakuya was also quite striking. He's so serious, but quite handsome. Those eyes are like steel."

Melly smiled and giggled like the teenager she was. "He certainly is, isn't he?"

"There we are. Ready for bed." She squeezed Melody's shoulders affectionately. "Just like old times. Would you like me to bring you some hot cider dear?"

Melly shook her head "Maybe just some water and an antacid tomorrow morning. My stomach has been botherin' me a bit these days."

"Sure thing, buttercup". Nenny stroked Melly's hair affectionately then left.

Melly crawled into bed where Byakuya was already laying on his back in his pajama set. He stared at the top of the canopy and observed, passively, how it was constructed.

Nenny turned on the small fireplace In the room and said "It's going to get cold tonight, ya? I'll get this started." She stoked a small fire, then said good night and shut the lights out before she closed the door. The couple could hear her in the hallway talk to Bowser who was laying outside the door. "You leave Mistah Byahk-yah alone, Bowser!"

Bowser groaned and the lights in the hallway went out. They lay in silence listening to the windows rattle. After the sun went down the temperature indeed dropped rapidly, and the wind picked up. Neither could close their eyes. So much had happened that day and they were both trying to process everything. Neither were prepared to address all their concerns. They kept running over in their minds the events of the day.

The first couple they spoke to at the party were middle aged and the lilting accents and smiles on their faces made Byakuya feel secure that he was not embarrassing his wife and her wealthy family of status.

Melody recalled that first couple and tried not to take offense. "Well, I guess those easterners aren't all barbarous cretins if you can dress them up in proper clothing! You almost look like a normal couple!" The group had giggled and Melody steered them to another group.

The entire evening had been dotted with those painful moments. The wedding of her dear sister was eye opening. Outside the fact that her sister was marrying Melody's longtime beau was another matter. Melody was to marry her new brother in law until she was shipped off to marry Byakuya. _That's best kept to myself._ She didn't want Byakuya to worry about such details. There was enough being revealed during the visit.

She looked at the moonlight and saw it began to be clouded over. _All those people looked down on us. On me, like I was living a life of sin. Like the Sacred Tongue is a lesser language. That Byakuya was somehow less of a man because he wasn't like them. Those fools. He's amazing. He's betta than any of them. He could likely lick any of them in a fight. And out class them at any art._

She turned on her side and put her back to the window. She reached out and touched his arm with her finger tips. _The nerve of my spinster aunt asking if I were going to be properly married. Thank the lord Byakuya didn't realize what she was saying. He seemed to enjoy the lemonade though._

He kept his eyes on the canopy, his thoughts a mystery unless he decided to speak to her. He did. "It's cold" he said.

Melody was tired, and he could hear it in her voice. No, not tired, weary. "There are extra blankets in the cabinet if you want me to get one."

"No" he said slightly shaking his head. "I'm not cold. It's cold in the room though."

She didn't understand why he was concerned. "It won't still be cold in the morning when we have to get out of bed."

He looked down at where his feet were under the blanket then got out of bed. "Which cabinet?"

"Oh, I would've gotten it. It's in the tall one there. With the little black nobs in the corner." She then watched him take a blanket out of the cabinet and open the door of the bedroom. She half sat up to try and figure out what he was up to. He stood in the door and looked down at Bowser. He jerked his head towards the room and the dog stood and looked in the door. The dog then slowly took a few steps. His old joints were a bit stiff but they loosened up and he trotted into the bedroom. Byakuya put the blanket down next to the fireplace and the dog looked at him again and took a truly hesitant step onto the wool blanket. Byakuya looked at the old dog, squatted down and pet Bowser gently to put him at ease. He then returned to his bed with Melody. He simply said, "It's cold."

She looked at him and shook her head. "I love you, so dearly."

He looked at her and said "I…" his eyes were sorrowful. "I am sorry I have embarrassed you." He resisted the urge to touch the back of his head. "I have never been in this position before. I'm truly at a loss…"

Her eyes went very wide "I will not accept such an apology!" She sat straight up and pulled off her night cap. "That is rubbish! You haven't embarrassed me at all!" _How much did he understand about what was being said today?_

He sighed and looked away. "I know the words they were using. I have brought you shame."

"I don't care what they think" she said angrily throwing her cap on the floor. "I love you more intensely than I've ever loved anyone or thing. Doncha get that? Our marriage is not the norm, but it's not what others think. It's what we think. You shielded me from harsher criticism of your people, and I do the same for you."

"Melly-san…" Byakuya fought the desire to go inside himself and think about what she said. "It does not change that I have shamed you."

"Now you're just bein' stubborn. What they think doesn't matter. They won't feel that way at home."

He looked at her "home?"

"Where we live. Home. That's the word, isn't it?"

"For me, yes. Do you not…feel at home here?"

She flopped down, her golden curls spreading dramatically across her pillow. "Honestly, no. They think so narrow here. I always had an interest in learning about different things and had always wanted to travel. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me" she said with a genuine smile. "I didn't fit here too well, but I didn't realize it until I left. I thought something was wrong with me, but Mr. Kennedy was right. He told me I'd be very happy in the Seireitei, learning and using my mind. He was right as rain."

He looked at her and nodded. "Still the evening was uncomfortable for you. I had a fine day until the end."

"Me too. Every time some old biddy would say something stupid I'd be reminded how much more tactful the people I've met in the Seireitei are. I'm guessing it's because you're important and I'm your wife, but I think there's a lot more attention paid to how we create harmony rather than tearing each other down to climb to the top of the inheritance pile."

Byakuya nodded and turned on his side to face her. They laid close facing each other and continued to talk about what they enjoyed about both communities. He said "I do like your father. At first I was alarmed he would send you to me, a stranger, and send so much money. It seemed a bit cold, unseemly. But meeting him I see how much he treasures you. It's just your way."

"It's just money" she said. "I think he may want to have a chat with you about business things before you leave. Maybe tomorrow. He mentioned to mama he had some interest in distribution of seikkiseki stone."

"I do not sell nor buy the materials. What if I cannot help him?" he asked, revealing his insecurities about a possible weakness.

"Oh, no, just an introduction" she said tucking his silky black hair behind his ear.

He nodded "This I can do. Of course. He is good man. I have no fear of making any introductions he needs."

She nodded. "Yeah, he's pretty good." They chuckled and chatted a bit more in the dark of night with the fire keeping the old dog warm.

"I didn't know, Melly. I'm sorry."

She searched his face. "What didn't you know?"

"I didn't realize the silverware I gave you on the eve of our wedding was baby size."

She laughed pretty hard and it made him crack a smile too. Under the covers, in the warm glow of a fireplace, with the only woman in miles who could understand him, he felt comfortable to express himself.

"It's okay. I over reacted, quite a bit." She knew that's not what he really wanted to talk about and she waited, patiently, for him to come to the point.

"All the things you left behind" he said while twirling a finger in one of her wayward curls. "Not just clothing and people, but familiarity. How to communicate. Not being surrounded by people and noise…it's not my preference, but I had never imagined it would be yours. And learning the Sacred Tongue is impressive, but I imagine you went through a time of great loneliness. This puts all your reactions into perspective. Seeing your home, I better understand you, but I still have much to learn about my wife."

"It's us against the world Byakuya" she smiled. "I'll never feel shame because of you."

"And at the temple?" he asked referring to the cathedral.

"Hm? I said never. "

"I meant that kind of wedding. Do you still say you don't want it?" he asked, adjusting his head on the down pillow.

Melly looked away, not to avoid eye contact, but to consider the question. "Ya know" she said, her thoughts far away. "I sat in that big old cathedral, full of people and I felt so disconnected from everyone. I can honestly say, no. I would have liked my dress, but all the people, all the ruffles, all the complicated rituals, just seemed a bit…I guess I've really must've taken to the Seireitei style. I think I just wanted my loved ones to share the day. That's all."

Byakuya felt these words and felt he had learned something new about marriage and love and what they were developing for each other. He loved Hisana, dearly, and would never forget her. But he was growing and maturing. He was still a young man, but he began to see what a mature love felt like. She had his back. "Melly-san, I want to respect your traditions. I feel no shame about your differences. I want you to know that."

Their fingers intertwined and Melly smiled. "Thank you, shugah" she said with a thick drawl.

One more day passed, similar to the others. During that time Byakuya and Melody offered to employ Mr. Kennedy and to bring him back to the Seireitei. He was flattered, tempted, but ultimately decided to stay. "There aren't many here who speak the Sacred Tongue. I think my duty is to stay here and teach them."

Mr. Sullivan did clear the study of the boys and men and talk with Kuchiki about a few introductions in the eastern side of Soul Society. Byakuya agreed to arrange, or rather have his administrators arrange.

Meoldy arrived at the end of the meeting and mentioned, as she had promised to talk to her father about programs he could sponsor for Kyoraku-Soutaicho. He agreed without hesitation. "I'll make contacts galore with projects like that!"

The Kuchikis took a walk among the gardens so Melly could show him where she played as a child, and all the different flowers and trees that were native to the area. They came to a large magnolia tree in full bloom.

"This style of garden is, rather… unconventional."

Lady Kuchiki said "No, sir, it's very traditional for us. The flowers and shrubs and everything are planted to appear as if they are naturally occurring."

"It's very… busy."

She shook her head and said "I suppose it's not as manicured like your gardens."

He took her hand and said "I… like it. It reminds me of the corner of the garden you have planted at home."

"You're being very kind to lie, my darling" she said with a sly smile creeping across her face.

He smiled because he was aware of how insincere he sounded.

She said "I appreciate the effort." She leaned into him and rubbed his arm.

Bowser struggled down the slate path behind them and Melly shook her head. "That old dog is sure gonna miss you. Since Papa can't take him hunting anymore he hasn't had much use for ole Bowser. He loves him, but as you see he doesn't have much to do."

A large lunch was had by the family and they did their best to include Byakuya in the chatter. He learned a few more phrases "Please pass the butter" and "I am full" among them.

The three Kuchikis returned home and after a long uneventful ride arrived back in the Seireitei. Melly took a deep breath and realized the air smelled different to her. Not better or worse, just different. The family quickly began to settle in and Melody went straight to a keepsake box she had and placed the garnet broach she wore the day of her sister's wedding. It had been a gift from her mother.

Byakuya arrived and came into the room before she closed the box. "Are you settling in comfortably?"

She turned to him and said "Yes, of course, darling. You?"

He saw the box and the garnet inside of it. "Will you feel safe with your jewel in that box?" He walked deeper into the room and looked into the box. She did not worry and felt no need to hide the items inside. "We can put it in the jewel safe along with the other family treasures" he suggested.

She picked it up and felt the heft of the jewel in her hand. "I guess that makes the most sense. I just like having a bit of mama with me right here." She stood and handed it to him "Best to keep it safe. I don't want to lose it over some silly feelings. If it's in the safe I can visit it any time." She pressed it to his palm and closed his fingers around it.

He looked down at the box and saw some other items. "Is there anything else you would like to keep safe?"

She touched a leather bound book and said "Nothing else of serious value here. Just some old childish pictures and my bible. And I read that every day."

He nodded, but his curiosity was peaked. A few evenings later he spent some intimate time with her in the dark of night. She fell asleep and he spied the little wooden box in the moonlight. He gingerly disentangled himself from her limbs and crept over to the box. He used a little kidou as a nightlight and looked at the papers therein. One was a childish drawing of a dress, the other was simply writing. He put them all back where he found them and went to his quarters for the evening. The next day he called Haira, Tina, and Mina to his study.

"I need something translated, and something else made" was how he started the conversation.

A few weeks later Melody was engaged in her daily routine. She returned to her personal suite to prepare for dinner. The doors opened for her and she stepped in. She gasped.

In the center of the room was a mannequin dressed in the white ball gown she had drawn as a young girl. The pearl studded veil had embroidered butterflies and a satin-silk bodice that was covered in antique lace, with the lace gathered around the upper arms. The mannequin wore long satin gloves. The tiara that sat on the crown of the head was encrusted with rare pink diamonds.

Melody approached it, her hands shaking. "My dress! My weddin' dress! My little girl drawing come to life!" Her dream dress had become real. She reached out and touched the full round skirt to confirm it was indeed real. She closed her mouth suddenly remembering her mother's chastisement over gaping.

Haira appeared. "My lady, Byakuya-sama requested you put this on and join him in your garden."

Mina and Tina stepped forward each holding the proper undergarments and Haira began to unbutton the long string of buttons down the back to remove it from the mannequin.

The ladies were soon pinning the crown in Melody's hair and fixing her veil. She began to tear up. "I'm not sure why I'm crying. I'm nothing but happy" she said. Tina handed her a hanky with a smile.

Melody arrived on the engawa, overlooking the broader garden area with her three ladies all wearing their formal black kimono. She slowed when she saw Renji and Rukia awaiting her also dressed in their own best finery.

"Well, look at you two! I've never seen a finer looking couple!" Melody felt her charm beginning to bubble upwards wearing the familiar snug corset.

Her in-laws smiled and thanked her, bowing appropriately. Rukia said "We're here to join the procession."

"Procession?" asked Melly.

Haira pushed Melly along "Let's go let's go. Byakuya-sama has never liked being kept waiting!"

They walked down into the garden then down onto the walkway when she heard "Oh my lord! My buttercup!"

Melly stopped in her tracks "Nenny!"

Nenny, dressed in black kimono, and Mr. Kennedy wearing formal hakama and haori came forward. Melody was overwhelmed. As Nenny wrapped her strong loving arms around her Melly gasped "I, I don't understand…How did he arrange all this?"

"Come now, buttercup, your ma and pa are waiting" was Nenny's response.

At the entrance to Melody's personal garden stood her father in a tuxedo with long tailed jacket and top hat. Her mother was there as well, in a beautiful green emerald dress holding a handkerchief to her face as she cried from joy. Rukia, Renji, Nenny, and Mr. Kennedy all lined up next to and across from Mrs. Sullivan to create a short aisle for Melody to walk down.

Melody took a breath, swallowed her happy tears, and walked up to her father. He extended his elbow and said "I never did give you away proper, as a father should."

He walked her into the garden where the sakura and magnolia stood next to each other. Somehow the two trees had all their bows heavy with blossoms though it was the season for neither.

The monsignor from her home parish was in his wedding vestments with Byakuya who wore his tuxedo and top hat. His gloved hands tensed when he saw her, and he smiled. Mr. Sullivan lifted her veil and presented her to Byakuya.

Melly gazed at Byakuya as the petals of the sakura fell around them. She didn't hear the priest say "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

She snapped out of her day dreaming when she heard a familiar snuffle and lazy growl. "Bowser?" Melly could hardly believe her eyes. The old dog plopped at Byakuya's feet with a large white ribbon wrapped around his neck. Byakuya reached down and took a small box tied to the ribbon.

Byakuta explained "I have invited him to stay" said the lord of the manor. From the box he pulled a diamond encrusted band like had seen on Melly's mother's hand. The time came to exchange vows and Melly did not argue. After placing the ring on Melly's finger Byakuya removed a piece of paper from his pocket and in the Civil Tongue began "Love is patient, love is kind…"

Melly reached out and while reading, he instinctively took her hand. She joined him, and they said the rest together "It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres."

The End.


End file.
